Going on Tour
by JustMeWritingStuff
Summary: Now that Lemonade Mouth is famous they have to go on tour and face some drama... Bad summary. But read if you want.
1. The Beginning

**Wen**

I just stared at her while she sang. She looked beautiful today. Like always. Maybe I should have concentrated on our song. I was sure I had made a few mistakes but it seemed as if nobody had noticed. It was the last concert in Dante's. Tomorrow would be our first day of tour.

_Flashback_

"_Stella Yamada, Charlie Delgado, Scott Pickett, Mohini Banjaree, Olivia White and Wendell Gifford to the principal, please." Said Brenigan's through a microphone._

_Why did we have to go the principal? I couldn't remember doing something wrong. And then why should the whole band go the principal? Maybe Stella did something in the name of the band. _

_As I walked down the hallway, I saw Mo and Olivia and tried to catch up. "Hey. Do you know what's going on?" They just shrugged. "Do you think Stella had something to do with that?" Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me. "To do with what? Do you think I did something? Well, unfortunately not." Stella sighed. _

_We waited in front of the door for Charlie. Scott joined us a few minutes ago. "How long does this idiot need." Stella was always impatient. Then Charlie ran to us. "Sorry. I had sport." "Now come on. Brenigan is waiting for his angels." Stella grinned._

_Brenigan sat in his big chair. Next to him stood Ms. Reznick our music teacher and manager. "Here you are, Lemonade Mouth." Mr. Brenigan said. Brenigan didn't stop talking about how we have to thank him for all this and finally Ms. Reznick spoke and said why we all were here. "You guys are going on tour!" I couldn't believe. I mean, we all couldn't believe. Did she just say that Lemonade Mouth is going on tour? Oh. My. God. That's awesome. Mo and Olivia jumped up and down and screamed. Even Stella joined them. We guys just man-hugged and grinned like idiots. "Can you believe this? We are going on a tour!" "Your first concert will be in Seattle so you first have to go there. And there is another surprise…" Brenigan started to say. "What is it?" "Calm down Stella, he is trying to tell you." I said to her laughing. "Well, if you want to see your surprise we have to go outside." _

_This day couldn't get any better. Stella was freaking out and I didn't blame her. We all hugged each other when we stood in front of our new tour bus. It had our band logo on it and pictures from all of us. Oh man. This was great. "When can we use this bus? I mean, when do we go on tour?" Mo asked Ms. Reznick and Mr. Brenigan. "We will meet here on Saturday morning." We were all a bit shocked. "That's the day after tomorrow!" _

We just sat there, eating the pizza Dante had given us as a gift. We had thanked him for him letting us perform and giving us a second chance. "Well, what can I say? I mean this is crazy, right? We are going on tour. I still can't believe this." Stella shook her head. "Believe it or not. It will be hard. I mean we are going to be like really really famous." Mo said. "Oh, come on. It will be AWESOME!" Stella shouted and people started to stare at us. "Calm down or you will end up hurting someone." Charlie joked. Stella gave him her evil look and Charlie held up his hands in defense. "It's true. Remember the last time? You sent that poor guy to hospital because you got a good mark in maths." We all laughed a little at the memories that kept playing in our heads. "It was his own fault. Why did he have to stand so close to us?" "Stella. He just sat at the table next to us." "Ok, ok. Got it. I'm quiet." We all sighed. It's a wonder that Stella gave up this easily. Normally we would have a fight which would last maybe an hour or more. But we all were in a really good mood today. I think that has something to do with the upcoming tour.

"You know we should have new songs for the tour? Otherwise we'll be playing the old ones over and over again. That's boring." Stella explained. I looked over to Olivia, since we are the only one in the band that actually write songs. Ok, Mo wrote a song. _She's so gone._ It was a great song. I'm not lying. But that was the first and the last song she had written. So she is out. "I think we should start writing then?" I asked Olivia. She nodded. Not saying a word. Now that I mention she hasn't said a word since we started the whole conversation. "Everything ok?" I asked and everyone stopped talking and looked at her. With all the attention on her Olivia look down. "Yeah. I'm fine." "That's not true. Tell us. What's going on?" I asked again. She shook her head a little bit. "Just the tour and the stupid stage fright." "You know, we are all there for you. And we all are on stage with you. Together." Mo said softly. Like Olivia was a little kid. Well, sometimes when she is scared you have to talk to her in this way. Otherwise you can't calm her. "I know. Thank you." Olivia said.

"So… Are you up for a riding lesson?" I asked Olivia as we walked out of Dante's. "Yeah. That would be great." She smiled. I took the chance and grabbed her hand. She looked up to me since I was taller than her and I smiled. Well, maybe now would be the perfect time to tell you what happened after the interview at the Music Scene when Olivia said we were dating-ish on national TV.

_Flashback_

"_And...we're out!" I heard someone shout and everyone sighed. What a special interview... I thought. I really wanted to talk to Olivia right now. But Ms. Reznick immediately sent us to our dressing rooms. "Hurry up!" She shouted after us. The girls and the boys had different dressing rooms so that wasn't an opportunity for me to talk to her. After we had changed into comfortable clothes we went into a taxi and drove to our hotel. Taxi wasn't an opportunity too. Everyone was there and I wanted to talk to her in private. Till then I had to face the stupid looks from my other bandmates. Good for me they didn't say anything. As I took a look at Olivia I saw her staring out of the window of the taxi. Deep in thoughts. The next time I dared to look at her was when we went into our hotel. As the door was opened by some bodyguard flashlights started to appear from paparazzi. How I hate them... I thought. They were asking all these stupid questions about the interview. Especially about Olivia and me. Although bodyguards were guiding us to the entrance of the hotel I could see the fear in Olivia's eyes. I immediately took her hand and pulled her with me. Maybe not so clever with all the paparazzi surrounding us. But I only thought about Olivia and her safety. And I didn't lie when I said that she is my girl. Ok. She wasn't my girl at that time but I like her. I really do. I hope she does too otherwise it could be awkward. Well she didn't mind the touch between us when I pulled her with me. And I didn't let go of her hand when we were in the elevator. "Can I talk to you later?" I leaned down to her and whispered so no one could her. She bit nervously on her lip but nodded. The next thing I noticed was that she let go of my hand and looked down. I was disappointed. Maybe she didn't like me. The elevator stopped and we walked to our rooms. The girls were sharing one and the boys were sharing one too. "Meet me at the elevator in ten minutes." I whispered to her again. She nodded and walked with the girls to their room. _

_Thirteen minutes later..._

_I walked nervously up and down in front of the elevator while I kept looking at my watch. She's never late... I thought. "Sorry. The girls wouldn't let me go." Olivia ran into my arms and I had to catch her so she wouldn't fall. "Why wouldn't they let you go?" She looked down. "They asked a lot." "I understand." I know how Stella and Mo can be. "So... what did you want to talk about?" She asked softly and still faced the ground. "You know about the interview. I don't know but I just wanted you to know that..." I stumbled over my words. "Wen. We don't have to do this. I understand." She was about to turn around but I grabbed her wrist. "No. You don't understand. I wanted to say that I like you. I am being honest right now. Completely honest. And if you don't want we don't have to rush things. And it's ok if you don't like me and you were just covering up Mo." "I like you too. But I don't know if I'm ready for this." "That's ok. We can just pretend that the interview never happened. No pressure." Even if this wasn't how I wanted it to go but this was better than a rejection. And I was happy. She said she liked me. That's all I wanted to hear from her. "Hey. The girls had the idea that we could all watch a movie together in our room." She asked as we walked back to our rooms. "I'll ask the boys." I gave her a smile and she smiled back. I took her hand again and intertwined our fingers. As we reached the girls room we stopped. I was surprised as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek. Even if it was just the cheek it was enough. My cheeks turned a deep red and I smiled from ear to ear. "See you later." She said and closed the door behind her. I touched the spot on my cheek where she had kissed me a few seconds ago._


	2. First day of tour

**Charlie **

Saturday morning. What a great day. The first day of tour. I still can't believe how we got that far. "Charlie. Hurry up. It's late!" My mom shouted from downstairs. "I'm coming." I guess I will miss my mom, my dad and Tommy. Well, I don't see him very often but because of the tour it will be less than before. But I will survive that. I have my best friends by my side the whole time. And that's what matters. Oh, I love them. And Scott... he isn't that bad. Actually, he is really nice. Not so as bad as Ray. But nobody is as bad as him. Even not Stella. And she can be really bad. Really bad...

I ran down the stairs and almost fell over my own feet. "I'm ready." I said and walked to my parents. With the bags in the back we could start driving to my school where we would meet the others. "Oh. Charlie. I will miss you so much." We hadn't even left our street where we live and my mom already started talking about how much she will miss me. "Mom. It will be fine. You can visit me, remember?" I sighed as she finally was quiet.

**Stella**

"Stella. Get your brothers. We have to go." Ugh. Why do I always have to get them? They are annoying. I walked up to their room and knocked on the door. "Come on. We want to go." No reaction. I knocked again. "You better come out or I will come in and then your door won't close again!" Now there were noises. Noises of rush. "We are coming!" They shouted from the other side of the door. Proud of myself, I walked downstairs and got in the car. "Where is dad?" I asked my mom as we started driving without my dad. "He couldn't make it. He got a call and had to go." "Sure." I mumbled and stared out of the window. That's my typical family. I rather have my dad here than the two little monsters in the backseat. Well, they are nicer now. And they definitely have more respect. That's a good thing.

**Olivia**

Saturday. I love this Saturday. Especially this Saturday. First day of tour with my friends. It will be great. I don't know why but I just have a feeling that it will be great. But I will miss my gram. She will be alone. Can I really leave her alone? "Gram? Do you really want me to go? I can stay. I'll call and cancel. They will understand." She smiled at me. "No. You go and have fun. I'm fine. I will visit your dad and Sydney invited me to come over and have dinner tomorrow. I will be fine." I smiled. "You and your friends will have fun. Believe me." "Thanks gram." She grabbed her coat. "But now. We have to go. I think we already are late. Come on." I grabbed my bags and helped my gram.

**Mo**

"Baba. You don't have to drive me. Scott will pick me up." He sighed. I'm happy he approved it. Well, if not I wouldn't be here now. Probably, I would have ran away to Scott or one of the girls. But that was just if there wouldn't be a solution. I'm glad we found one.

I hugged baba first. "I will miss you." "I'll miss you too." I then hugged my mama. "Have fun." She whispered. The doorbell rang and I went to open the door. "Bye." I said. "Monu. Don't forget. I'll call." I nodded. "I know, baba. I will miss you. Bye." I greeted Scott and he took my bags. I thanked him and we drove to our school. I was ready to go on tour.

**Wen**

It was finally Saturday. I had already packed my bags two days ago. And I had already said my goodbyes to Sydney and Georgie but now it was just me and my dad in the car driving to the school. "You know we'll miss you. And I hope you have fun. But don't expect too much." "Yes dad." I could only say. When we finally arrived at our school I hugged him. "Bye dad. I'll call, ok?" "Ok. Now go on your bus. I don't want you to be late." I got off the car. One bag in my hand and the other on my back. I walked to the bus and saw Olivia looking pretty like always. She hugged her gram while I walked up to them. "Hey Wendell. It's nice to see you." Her gram hugged me too. "Nice to see you too. Are you still up for dinner tomorrow with my family?" "Yes, of course. Well, I wish you all good luck and have fun. Goodbye Olivia. Bye Wen." With that she walked off. Olivia picked up her bags but before she could take the second one I grabbed it. "You know that I can carry it by myself?" "I know." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Ladies first." I said and made her go in first. "You set that dinner up, didn't you?" She asked grinning. "Maybe..." "Thank you." She smiled and I smiled back. "You're welcome. I know that it's hard for you to leave her and I thought it would be nice."

"Can't you just bring one bag home?" Stella asked a bit angry. I was pretty sure she _talked_ to Mo. They always _talk_ like this. "No. I can't. I need all of this." "What's the problem?" I asked as we walked into the living room of the bus. I saw a lot of bags on the ground and Stella and Mo were standing between the bags. Scott and Charlie were sitting on the couch. "Mo has too many bags. Her things don't fit in the closet." "That's why you can't have all your bags on the bus. We don't have space for them. Bring at least one home." Stella demanded. "Um… maybe If someone shares a closet. I don't have many things so maybe if Charlie hasn't got many too we could share a closet and somebody can use the other closet." I suggested. "Yeah. That's ok with me. Which girl wants to use the closet in the guys' room?" The girls looked at each other. Stella shrugged. Mo looked as if she didn't want to. Olivia looked unsure but then she said: "I'll do it if nobody wants to."

**Mo**

"Yes, baba. The girls are sleeping in one room and the boys in another room. (…) You can trust me, baba." I don't like it when my baba tries to control me. Happily, he let me go on tour. If he didn't I would be mad at him for my whole life. But he agreed on going but now he calls every day to _check _if everything is alright and that I'm ok. I mean, I really love him but he is over-protective. A lot over-protective. He said he would visit us sometime. I hope not all the time. Well, for now I'm alone. Good thing. Hopefully it last a bit longer.

**Charlie**

This bus was awesome. It was so big and comfortable. We had two rooms to sleep in. One was for the boys and the other for the girls. Both of them had their own bathroom. Heaven because I know how long girls need. Well, there was a big living room in the front of the bus where you could cook or watch TV. The normal stuff. Then there was another room behind the bedrooms. My favorite room because I call it the game room. In this room there was only a couch, a TV and a video game console with a lot of games. I mean, you could also use the room to hang out but I guess this room is especially for the guys. The last room was in the back of the bus. It was a little studio. But all of our instruments fit in there. Guess that room is for Olivia and Wen. There they can write our next number one song.

**Wen**

First day together on our tour. Wasn't a special day. We just played video games or talked. Stella had played on her acoustic guitar and we sang a bit. _Turn up the music. Somebody. Determinate. Here we go. She's so gone. More than a band. _It was fun to sing all of our songs once again.

In the evening we all decided to watch a movie. Mo said she wanted to choose a movie so we all changed in comfortable clothes and sat down in the living room. Stella sat on a chair. Mo sat on Scott's lap in a bigger chair. And Charlie was on the couch with me and Olivia. Charlie was on my right side and Olivia on the left. The movie wasn't so good. It was ok. I think it was an Indian romance with a lot of dancing in it. I guess Bollywood. Although Mo had chosen the movie she fell asleep after several minutes. Somehow I could lay my arm around Olivia. I hoped she wouldn't make a move. And she didn't. She got a little bit closer and rested her head on my chest. While she watched the movie I played with her hair and watched her. I really like it when she is with me. Doesn't sound very manly but I'm feeling whole. No, not manly at all. Now that our band is popular a lot of guys try to flirt with Olivia what I don't like. But good for me that she ignores them. I would hate myself if she ends up with some guy who breaks her heart.

The movie had ended and Ms. Reznick wanted all of us to go to bed. I didn't want to wake Olivia up so I carried her to her bed. Scott had already brought Mo in her bed and Stella watched me how I laid Olivia in her bed. I covered her up and pushed a strand of hair from her face. I'm pretty sure I heard Stella say: "Cute."


	3. Writing New Music

**Olivia**

The sun was shining through our little windows in our room. Wait, in our room? How did I get here? The last thing I remembered was that I laid my head on Wen's chest. Oh, right. I must have fallen asleep and I guess Wen brought me here. He is always so sweet and caring. And he always knows when something is going on. I think it is cute.

I looked around the room. Mo was already gone and Stella was still sleeping. As I got up I noticed that I still wore my clothes from yesterday and that my closet is in the guys' room. I sighed and walked to the guys' room. It was quiet as I knocked on the door. Maybe they are awake or they are still sleeping. I opened the door and saw Charlie sleeping like a dog. It kind of looked weird. Scott and Wen weren't in their beds. They were probably in the living room eating breakfast. I opened my closet and picked the clothes I wanted to wear today.

Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and revealed Wen wearing only a towel. I was a bit shocked and I think he was too. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to get my clothes." I explained stumbling over my words. "I'll just go." While I was leaving, more like running, to the girls' room I took a last glance at him. He looks good. I mean, I've seen him before but not like this. And I think I saw kind of a six-pack.

When I was in our room I closed the door and I leaned against it. "Are you ok?" Stella asked confused. I just nodded and went in the bathroom. I got dressed and walked to the others in the living room where they were eating their breakfast. Stella and Charlie were the only one in their pajamas. I sat down next to Wen. I didn't want to but it was the only seat left. "Good morning." He said. I whispered "_Good Morning"_ back without looking at him. "How about we make a photo in front of our tour bus for your website?" Ms. Reznick suggested. "We have a website?" Mo asked disbelieving. "Yes, of course. Oh, I also forgot to tell you guys that we start an internet blog. So while we are on this bus, on interviews or wherever I'll make videos or you will do it. I'm sure it would be great if you would do it yourself. Then every fan of yours can get to know the members of Lemonade Mouth. We start with a photo of your first day travelling. Meet me in fifteen minutes outside." Ms. Reznick left the room and we started to laugh. "What the hell? Did she read _How-to-manage-a-teenage-band-and-get-them-famous_?" Stella said and Charlie looked at her. "I don't think that exists." Stella tried again: "How about _Managing-a-teenage-band-for-dummies_?" Charlie nodded grinning. "Better." Yup. My band mates are crazy. But that's why I love them so much.

…

We were now standing in front of our big tour bus. Ms. Reznick gave instructions how we have to stay. Well, let's say it isn't easy with Stella and Charlie. These are some dumb species of humans. "Ok. We try it like this: Wen, Olivia, Mo and Scott, you can stay and Charlie and Stella you kneel in front of them." We did what she said because it already took half an hour for our dumb species of humans to get dressed. "Is it ok for you if I lay my arm around you? I mean, just for the photo." Wen asked me smiling nervously. "Sure." Now his hand was lying on my waist. I did the same and smiled at him.

"Can I show you something?" Wen asked me after Ms. Reznick took the last photo and said that we were done. Finally... I thought. "Sure." He grabbed my hand and we walked back in the tour bus. He guided me to the little studio in the back of the bus and opened the door for me. "Wen, I already know this place." "Yeah, I know. I wanted to show you a new rap that I wrote." He said smiling and sat down on a chair in front of the sound mixer. I made myself comfortable on the couch next to it.

**Wen**

I know I could have shown the rap to everybody while practicing but I wanted Olivia to hear it first. Her opinion is very important for me. We wrote a lot of the songs for Lemonade Mouth together and she is always the first person to listen to something I wrote. When she likes it I know it is good. So I started the track for the background music which wasn't much. Just a beat and a few specials.

"_Uh, ever thought about losing it__  
__When your money's all gone and you lose your whip__  
__You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent__  
__And the grass so green on the other side__  
__Make a n-gga wanna run straight through the fence__  
__Open up the fridge 'bout two hundred times__  
__But still can't find no food in it__  
__That's foolishness__  
__And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look.__  
__And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost.__  
__Does it even really matter?__  
__Cause if life is an uphill battle__  
__We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder__  
__In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle__  
__Why so shallow? I'm just asking__  
__What's the pattern to the madness__  
__Everybody ain't a number one draft pick__  
__Most of us ain't Hollywood actors___

_But if it's all for one, and one for all__  
__Then maybe one day, we all can ball__  
__Do it one time for the underdogs__  
__Sincerely yours, from one of y'all"_

As I finished I looked at Olivia. She was sitting on the couch not far away. Her arms were around her knees and her head on top of them. She was smiling. That is always a good sign. "What do you think?" "I like it. It's really good." I smiled at her. "Thank you." We kept looking at each other until the door flew open and Stella and Mo came in screaming and laughing like idiots. I stood up. "Hey. What's going on?" I had to scream too so Stella and Mo could hear me. "We are making the first videos for our blog. Say hello to our fans." Stella held up the camcorder. Olivia just waved a little. "And why did you scream?" "That was for fun." Stella grinned. "What were you doing?" Mo asked. "We are working on a new song." "Can we hear a bit of it?" They begged. "We just started." "Ok. We don't want to disturb you any longer... and make us a number one hit." With that they left. I sat down next to Olivia. "What crazy people they can be. Normal for Stella but Mo?" I laughed a little and turned to her. She looked like she was thinking and I believe she didn't listen to me. "Hey. What are you thinking about?" I nudged her. "Mhm? What?" She looked at me confused and I a smile grew on my face. "I asked what you were thinking about." She looked down immediately and whispered: "Doesn't matter." Then she spoke louder: "So... do you have more? For the song?" I shook my head. "No. Sorry. I couldn't think of something else yet. But do you have an idea?" She said up straight. "I think I have something..."

**Song: B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift – Both of us**


	4. Shocking News

**(Wen)**

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I had gone in the guys' room and laid on my bed, just thinking and daydreaming. After two hours I stood up and went to the living room where I found Mo and Stella with the camcorder. "Hey, Wen." I sat down on a chair. "Hey." "Ms. Reznick said we are doing a performance on a radio station in an hour so we shall all come into the living room. Can you get the others?" I nodded and walked off. I found Charlie and Scott playing video games. I only said: "Hey. We are meeting in the living room." And walked off searching for Olivia. I opened the door to the girls' room and there I found her.

She was sitting on her bed with her back to the wall. "Hey. What are you doing?" She glanced up. "Thinking." I slowly sat down beside her. "About what?" She looked straight ahead like she was still in thoughts. "Stuff… I think." I laughed a little. "That's an awful answer. Tell me, what's going on?" I asked worried. "It doesn't matter. So why are you here?" I sighed. Why does she always have to be so cagey. I really care and I want to help her. Why doesn't she notice that? "Ms. Reznick wants us to meet in the living room." "Ok." We stood up and walked to the living room.

**Stella**

First gig in a radio station. We were going to promote our tour. Oh man, everything was still crazy. If this was a dream I hope I don't wake up. It's great.

The radio station was in a big building. We took the elevator to the eleventh floor where we should perform. Wow. It looked insane! On the walls in the hallway were hundreds of pictures with autographs from all the stars who performed here. It was like heaven. There was Michael Jackson, Britney Spears and there's Justin Timberlake. Oh my god. He's great. As an actor and as a singer. I loved him in the movie 'Friends with Benefits'. Yeah. I know what you probably think right now. To be honest, I do like romantic movies too but the others don't have to know. Otherwise they will think I'm weak or girly. I don't like being called weak or girly. While we walked to the office there were lots of people who greeted us. It's fantastic being recognized.

"What song do we perform?" I asked Ms. Reznick. "What song would you like to perform?" We looked at each other and nodded. We all knew which song. Well, maybe Scott not but he will get it when we start to play the song that made us famous. Before we went to our positions we made a circle and put our heads and hands in the middle. "Ok guys. Let us spread the revolution all over the world. We want to be heard; to be strong and to be proud. Always remember who we are and how it all started. For our fans and for our friendship. Guys... I love all of you." They all looked at me disbelieving and the girls said "Aww! Stella!" I rolled my eyes and started screaming. "WHAT DO WE WANT?" "LEMONADE!"

Wen started to play while Olivia began singing.

_Tryin' hard to fight these tears I'm crazy worried  
Messin' with my head this fear I'm so sorry  
You know, you gotta get it out I can't take it  
That's what bein' friends about_

I, I wanna cry I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life!

_I know I I know I I know I gotta do it!  
I know I I know I I know I gotta do it!_

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
Push until you can't and then demand more!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
You and me together!  
We can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate! Determinate!

Hate to feel this way It was today  
I gotta get myself on stage!  
I shouldn't wait Or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may!

I know I I know I I know I gotta do it!  
I know I I know I I know I gotta do it!

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
Push until you can't and then demand more!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
You and me together!  
We can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate! Determinate!

It's Wen and I'm heaven sent  
Use it like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade music is my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's pickin' us instead of them  
People need a breather cuz they're feelin' that adrenaline  
Stop!  
Now hurry up and let us in  
Knock!  
Cuz we comin' to your house  
And people keep on smilin' with the lemons in their mouth  
I'm the real deal, you know how it feel  
Why they're in it for the bills  
We're just in it for the thrills  
So get down... now...  
We don't play around  
Put your feet up off the ground  
And just make that sound... Cuz...

(Yeah Yeah)

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
Push until you can't and then demand more!  
Determinate! Determinate!  
You and me together!  
We can make it better!  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate! Determinate!

C'mon and C'mon and  
C'mon and get it goin'  
C'mon and C'mon and  
C'mon and get it goin'  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-d-dance floor  
Determinate!

The crowd that included all the workers in the building clapped and screamed. "Hey guys. Great performance. And before you all go to your rooms I would like to watch a few clips for the blog. I thought it would be a nice way to end such a great day." Ms. Reznick was a blessing for us and let's say she wasn't a bad manager. "That would be great. Maybe we can order some pizza?" Mo suggested. "Good idea, Mo. Ok. I'll order and we meet in the living room in half an hour." Ms. Reznick left and I stared at Mo. "What?" She asked me confused. "Can you read my mind?" I asked slowly while I pretended to be shocked. "I know how much you love pizza, Stella." Mo said proudly. She knows much about us. But seriously... "Who doesn't?!"

**Olivia**

I was sitting on my bed while I was on the telephone. "Hey gram. (…) I miss you too. (...) It's great. We had our first performance. (…) Are you okay? You sound kind of sick? (…) Don't lie to me. What's going on?" I heard the bedroom door how it was opened and closed so I looked up. Wen was standing there. I mouthed a 'Hey.' "Ok. Calm down and tell me from the beginning. What happened?" I felt a hand on my back. I smiled a little. Wen always tries to comfort me when he knows that something is going on. It's cute that he actually cares. The only person who cared about me when there wasn't Lemonade Mouth was my gram. That's why I am so thankful for this band. "Yes. I understand. (…) Mhm." I wiped a tear away before it could roll over my cheek. "Ok. Goodbye." I hung up and tried not to cry. Wen rubbed my back. "What's going on?" Suddenly more tears streamed down my face. "It's just that ..." I couldn't hold it anymore and broke down in Wen's arms. "It's ok. It will be fine." "No, it won't." "Tell me what your gram told you." He begged. I sat up but his arms were still around me. I felt safe in his arms and I trusted him. "My gram, she visited my dad in prison. And they say he…" I started to cry harder. "… They say he tried to kill himself."


	5. No complaining

"_My gram, she visited my dad in prison. And they say he…" I started to cry harder. "… They say he tried to kill himself…_

**(Olivia)**

… Now gram is going crazy about it. And…I-I can't be there for her. And then why would he try to kill himself? I thought he wanted to meet me. I mean, I'm his daughter, right? And now he does that. I don't know what to do... or what to think." I wiped a few more tears away and sobbed. His arms were still there so I laid against him with my head on his shoulder. "I'm here, ok? Whatever happens you always have me and of course the band." Slowly, I calmed down. "Thank you, Wen." I whispered. "You're welcome." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled a bit.

**Mo**

I sat in the living room on the couch between Charlie and Scott. It was a bit weird but you get used to it. You know, sitting between your boyfriend and the boy who said he liked you. But I think that he now likes someone else. Stella sat on the ground in front of us. "What's taking Wen so long?" Stella asked. She is really impatient. And stubborn. Sometimes even rude. The list is long. But we love her for her strength and being a rebel. You know, the things that make her Stella.

Suddenly Wen and Olivia came. But something was wrong. Olivia had red and puffy eyes and walked with her head down. I looked to Wen who had his arm around Olivia's waist. He also had a sad face. But not as sad as Olivia's. "Olivia? Have you been crying?" I asked worried. But she didn't answer. Wen then nudged her. "You can tell them. They are your friends." He whispered to her. When she talked her voice sounded weak and broken. "My dad, he tried to kill himself in prison and now my gram is going crazy about it." I was shocked and as you could see in the faces of Stella, Charlie and Scott they were too. Even if Scott didn't know that her dad was in prison (Well, now he does.) he looked very shocked. I felt terrible for Olivia and I didn't know how she dealed with all this family stuff going on in her life. When she first had told us about her mom and her dad in prison she looked so strong. She went through a lot. More than I could ever imagine.

I stood up and hugged Olivia tightly. She began to sob and I rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Then I felt a lot of arms around us and I realized that the others hugged us too. It was a very special moment. All of us together giving comfort like a big family. Although it was a sad group-hug I felt lucky. Lucky, to have such friends. We held this position a few minutes until you couldn't hear anymore sobs from Olivia.

We all sat down again but now we all sat in a row in front of the couch. Scott, I, Charlie, Stella, Olivia and Wen. I thought it was sweet that Wen was very close to Olivia and had his arm around her. She had her head on his chest and her arms around him. Like he was her pillow. Isn't that cute?

**Wen**

We were all ready but we had to wait for Ms. Reznick. She said she wanted to get something. I don't know she didn't tell us."Hey guys. I have some blankets for you. I thought it was cold in here." Guess she meant blankets. She gave all of us a blanket and connected the Camcorder with the TV. Then she pressed play.

The first video clip showed us playing Wii. It was Stella's and Charlie's turn. Stella always tried to push Charlie away so she would win. Mo, Scott, Olivia and I were sitting on the couch behind them laughing like crazy. They were hilarious. In the end, Stella won and made her winner dance. Unforgettable. Sorry, but I can't describe it. It is so... oddly and crazy. I don't know. I have never seen something like that. Never.

Another clip was from our movie night where we watched the movie Mo had chosen. But you could see her sleeping. When Olivia and I came into the picture (how she had her head on my chest and how I was playing with her hair) I looked at her waiting for a reaction. Nothing. Was that nothing for her or why didn't she show any reaction? After the clip had ended she looked up to me and gave me a little smile.

The last clip showed us in the little studio while we were singing. Stella played her acoustic guitar and I played my keyboard. You could hear us sing Determinate. We all smiled at each other. It's true what everybody says: All the little things remind you how much you love your friends. This moment was maybe just a smile for Ms. Reznick or even Scott. But for us it was our friendship and our revolution which was making us very proud.

After we had watched all the clips of Ms. Reznick, Stella and Mo, the six of us fell asleep in the living room in front of the couch. Maybe it wasn't that comfortable. But with Olivia by my side it was fine. No complaining at all.


	6. Afraid to kiss me?

**Olivia**

Actually, I like waking up to the sound of singing birds and the wind. But on a tour, you have to wake up to a driving bus and the other cars on the road. That's not a nice way to wake up. The only nice thing about waking up this morning was that I had fallen asleep next to Wen and now his arms were around me and mines around him. I felt comfortable. He was a good pillow to wake up on. As I opened my arms I saw him looking down at me. "Good morning." He whispered softly. I was confused by it but he just nodded in the direction next to us where the others were still sleeping. You must have really seen Charlie sleeping. I don't know what's wrong with this boy but the way he sleeps seems so extraordinary and doesn't look comfortable. "What time is it?" I asked sleepy. None of us had moved yet and I didn't want to. Wen looked at the clock on the wall. "Seven." I groaned and laid my head back on his shoulder. He chuckled. "Do you want to continue sleeping?" I shook my head slightly but closed my eyes anyways. "Sure of that?" He asked again and I nodded. Then we simply sat there. Nobody said a word. That was so not normal for the band. In Lemonade Mouth at least one person was speaking. And most of the time it was Stella. But this silence was nice and I liked it. "Do you hear that?" Wen asked softly as he laid his head against mine. "Hear what?" I didn't hear anything. Just the normal sounds like the driving bus. "The silence." I grinned. "How can you hear the silence? That's not working because when it is silent you don't hear a thing. Nothing." He chuckled. "Alright, Misses I-know-everything. I give up. You're right?" I lifted my head up and so he did too. "You give up? You didn't even start." He smiled. "That's why I am a gentleman." We stared deeply into each others eyes. "That's why I am _your_ gentleman." Now I smiled from ear to ear and I had to look down because I didn't want him to see how red I became. After a while I laid my head back on his shoulder and he his on mine. But unlike the first time he took my hand into his.

I closed my eyes and listened to him speaking with a soft voice. "You know that I like you, don't you?" I nodded slightly. I wanted to answer but I was too shy to talk about this without stumbling. Even over an easy word like 'yes'. "Do you know how long I've liked you?" I shook my head. How should I know? "Since... I think it was third grade." I opened my eyes slowly and softly asked: "That long?" He nodded. "Wow. That's long. Why didn't you try to talk to me earlier?" "I don't know. I guess I was too shy and too nervous." I chuckled. "Just like me. The only difference is that you aren't shy anymore but I am." He laughed a bit. "Well, I am still shy. Maybe less but I still am." "I don't believe that." He isn't shy. I am. But he is the one who really wanted the band and I just did it for him. "If I wasn't shy, I would already have kissed you." He said softly under a breath. I was shocked but he was too. I could feel him tense up and he awkwardly looked away. He mumbled something I didn't understand. It sounded like a "Sorry. I didn't mean to actually say it. I was just..." I don't know why. I really don't know why I said it. But I gathered all my courage and took the chance. "Then why didn't you?" A sudden noise from Charlie made us jump but it seemed as if the others were still sleeping. He then shrugged. "You don't know?" I asked confused and he still didn't look at me. It felt like we had switched our personalities. Normally, I am the shy type of person and he is the, well, he is the one that leads a conversation. But now I do. "Why don't you kiss me now?" I asked very softly and looked directly at him with a smile on my face. Wen hesitated but lifted his head a bit up and I could see his shocked expression on his face. Didn't he ever think about it? That I maybe wanted this? But maybe I just realized it not long ago. I thought he knew that I liked him too. I mean I practically yelled it at him. And doesn't he remember that we already had kissed at the wedding of Sydney and his dad.

_Flashback_

_I sat at the table which was reserved just for the band members of Lemonade Mouth. I had to smile as I saw him walking towards our table. "Do you want to dance?" Wen asked me and held out his hand. I nodded and took his hand. The DJ who played as long as we hadn't to, was playing a slower song. Wen laid his arms around my waist and I laid my hands around his neck. Both of us smiled and we were slowly moving to the music. "Are you happy?" I asked. "Yes, of course. With this beautiful girl in my arms." I chuckled. "Thanks. But I was talking about the wedding." He chuckled too. "Well, if that's what you mean. My dad is happy; Sydney is happy and Georgie is happy. So why shouldn't I be happy?" "But are you happy?" He smiled. "I guess. If my dad is happy I'm happy too. Sydney is making him happy so it's great, right?" I nodded and looked around searching for my gram. Wen followed my gaze and I spotted her sitting at a table while Sydney was sitting next to her and talking to her. "Thanks for inviting my gram." "I would say 'You're welcome' but I didn't do anything. Sydney wanted her to come." He said and I asked confused: "Sydney?" He just shrugged. Why would Sydney invite her? I mean, I like Sydney. She is very nice and I always get along with her when I am at Wen's. She is like a good friend to me. _

_Wen spun me around and as he turned me in again I landed in his arms. Our faces were very close and I could feel his breath on my skin. We were still smiling and staring into each other eyes as he leaned in. I hesitated first but leaned in and closed my eyes. As our lips met it felt like a firework mixed together with sparks and the tornado of butterflies in my stomach. I hope he really feels the same way. His arms had found their way back around me and I had laid my hand on his cheek. The kiss didn't last long but was wonderful to me. "Wow." I could only say as we pulled apart. "Yeah. Wow." He agreed also speechless like I was. When we remembered that we were in the middle of the dance floor at the wedding we looked around. But gladly nobody had noticed what just happened. It happened right? I didn't dream or did I? No. I'm sure it was real. I smiled from ear to ear and so did he while he spun me around again and caught me. It was fun just the two of us dancing together._

We never talked about it. I wish we had. But unfortunately we hadn't. Well, maybe if we had talked, we could already be more than friends and also the incident on The Music Scene wouldn't have happened. But after the show I could have changed something. I could have said that I really wanted to be more. But I was just too afraid that I loose what we had before. Our friendship. I was too chicken then but I think that fate is good to me and is giving me a second or maybe even third or fourth chance right now.

"Wen?" I asked worried. He still looked shocked and hadn't reacted. But now he lifted his head up so he could look in my eyes and see if I really meant it. And yes I did. His eyes jumped between my lips and my eyes and I leaned in a bit. When he didn't I stopped. I began to feel nervous. Doesn't he want to kiss me? Doesn't he like me anymore? Maybe it's better if we just stay friends. I backed away and was about to stand up as I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulled me back to his side. I looked him in the eyes when he crashed his lips on mine.


	7. New Song

_I backed away and was about to stand up as I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulled me back to his side. I looked him in the eyes when he crashed his lips on mine…_

**(Olivia)**

I returned the kiss immediately and he smiled into it. Probably it would have turned into a make-out but a snore from Charlie _...again _interrupted the kiss and we pulled apart smiling like idiots. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute or longer. I don't know. I lost my sense of time when he kissed me. He gave me another quick peck on the lips and stood up but just to grab the remote of the TV. He held out his hand for me and helped me up. With a swift move he sat down on the couch and pulled me with him so I landed on his lap. I laid my feet on the couch and leaned against him. My head rested on his chest and Wen had swung one arm around me. With his free hand he turned the TV on but switched it lower because the others were still sleeping. I yawned as I thought it was quiet comfortable. "Go to sleep again. I will wake you when we have breakfast." He said softly and I drifted off to sleep.

**Wen**

It was a perfect moment for me. The beautiful girl that I had a crush on for like forever, was sleeping on my chest after we had kissed. I know it wasn't our first kiss but that doesn't matter to me. I watched her sleeping although the TV was on. Well, I should have turned it off because Mo woke up which made Scott wake up too. Mo looked around and spotted us on the couch. She immediately let out an "Aww..." and turned around to wake up Charlie and Stella. "We have to film this." Stella said as she saw us. "No." I reacted. "She wouldn't want this." "At least a picture?" She asked hopefully. I looked to Mo searching for some help. "Stella, let it be." She ordered. "Come on, Mo. I know you want it too." Stella said but wasn't very quiet. The result was that Olivia woke up. "What's going on?" She asked sleepy and sat up a bit. Olivia stretched herself when I answered: "Nothing." She was still sitting on my lap and blushed as she saw everyone looking at us. "Erm... I think I'll go and change my clothes first." She stood up and gave me a weak smile. But she didn't look at somebody but the ground while she left the room.

Charlie eyed me. "So... what happened?" He asked curious. "Nothing." I lied. I'm sure Olivia wouldn't like it if I told them. Well, only because then Mo would kill her with her questions and she would get all the attention. I know she doesn't like attention very much especially when it was just her and not her with the band in the background. "Are you sure?" He asked again but now more curious. "Yes. Yes, I am." Stella crossed her arms in front of her and mumbled: "If you say so..." But loud enough for everyone to hear it.

**Stella**

I'm sure something happened between the two lovebirds. Otherwise he wouldn't have smiled so widely as I first saw him. The thing is, there is one thing that I don't understand: Why aren't they a couple? They both admitted their feelings for each other and they already act like a couple. Watching movies together, cuddled up on the couch; holding hands and giving each other tons of compliments. You know, the normal stuff when you are in love with someone. I think I will never get the things about love.

We all went to our rooms to get dressed and then have breakfast together. As Mo and I walked into the girl's room we heard that Olivia turned off the shower and over a minute later she walked out fully clothed. "Hey. Have you finished in there?" Mo asked and I immediately protested: "You are not going in the bathroom after her. You take too long." "No, I don't." "Yes, you do." "No, I don't." Mo was getting angrier but I just walked into the bathroom and locked the door. "YES, YOU DO!" I shouted from the other side of the door.

**Mo**

"Do I really take that long?" I asked curious and Olivia chuckled. "If you don't then would you have to ask?" I sighed and shrugged. Guess it's true then.

After Stella had let me use the bathroom and I had changed into fresh clothes, I went to the living room where the others had already started to eat. "You couldn't wait, could you?" I asked grinning. "If we had waited any longer, we would all have starved to death." Stella answered sarcastically. "Ha ha. Very funny, Stella." I said and sat down next to Scott. As I looked over to Olivia and Wen who were both blushing, I saw them talking about the new song that they wrote together. It seemed to be a song which focused more on Wen's rapping skills. We haven't heard it yet but it must be great. They always write great songs. If we hadn't got the two of them, We would have been lost in the beginning. No, I'm not being over-dramatic. It is true.

"So... when do we get to hear the amazing new song?" I asked loudly. Wen and Olivia looked at each other before they faced us. "It isn't finished yet." Olivia said. "How long do you think you still need?" Stella asked. "I don't know. It's still missing something and we don't know what." Wen answered. "Well, maybe if you show us we can help you." I offered. They looked at each other again. "Why not?" Olivia asked him.

**Charlie**

After we all had finished breakfast we met in the little studio in the back of the bus. "Anything we can do?" I asked to be friendly. "No. Just sit down and listen." Wen ordered and so we did what he said. Olivia grabbed her acoustic guitar and Wen sat down in front of the sound mixer. "Just for you to know... It is not the sound Lemonade Mouth normally plays." Olivia warned us. "Shut up already and start." Stella groaned. Wow. That girl is impatient.

So Olivia began...  
_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us__  
__Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_  
Wen started to rap...  
_Uh, ever thought about losing it__  
__When your money's all gone and you lose your whip__  
__You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent__  
__And the grass so green on the other side__  
__Make a n-gga wanna run straight through the fence__  
__Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times__  
__But still can't find no food in it__  
__That's foolishness__  
__And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look.__  
__And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost.__  
__Does it even really matter?_  
_Cause if life is an uphill battle_  
_We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder__  
__In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle__  
__Why so shallow? I'm just asking__  
__What's the pattern to the madness__  
__Everybody ain't a number one draft pick__  
__Most of us ain't Hollywood actors___

_But if it's all for one, and one for all__  
__Then maybe one day, we all can ball__  
__Do it one time for the underdogs__  
__Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

Olivia sang again...  
_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us__  
__Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

Wen rapped...  
_I can feel your pain, I can feel your trouble__  
__You just wanna live, but everything so low__  
__That you could drown in a puddle__  
__That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up__  
__For all the times no one's ever spoke for us__  
__To every single time that they play this song__  
__You can say that that's what Lemonade Mouth wrote for us__  
__When the tides get too high__  
__And the sea up underneath get so deep__  
__And you feel like you're just another person__  
__Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds__  
__Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us__  
__But we still stand tall with our shoulders up__  
__And even though we always against the odds__  
__These are the things that've molded us__  
__And if life hadn't chosen us__  
__Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up__  
__Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint__  
__Than build it from the ground up, hey___

_But if it's all for one, and one for all__  
__Then maybe one day, we all can ball__  
__Do it one time for the underdogs__  
__From Lemonade Mouth, to all of y'all___

Olivia sang..._  
__I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us__  
__Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us__  
__Oh, oh [4x]_

"What do you think?" Olivia asked unsure after she had finished the song. The others including me clapped. "That was awesome!" Stella shouted. "What did you mean when you said it wasn't finished?" She asked curious but didn't expect an answer. "It sounds great. You can leave it like this. It is great."


	8. A canceled flight & a day at the park

**Olivia**

"Do you have any new information about your dad?" Mo asked me and I shook my head. Gram didn't tell me anything. Just that he was alive. "But I talked to Ms. Reznick and she said that it's ok when I go home at the weekend. So I can check on gram and maybe talk to my dad. But I'll be back on Monday morning." I smiled a bit and Wen looked at me confused. "Aren't all of our parents coming at the weekend to visit us?" He asked. "Yes. But gram can't come so I'll go." I gave him a weak smile.

* * *

Ms. Reznick had brought me to the airport but as we were at the terminal a voice said: "All flights are canceled due to weather conditions. We are very sorry. For more information go to one of our info points. Have a nice day." I groaned. "Let's go to one of those info points first." Ms. Reznick suggested and we searched for one. "I'm sorry Miss. But all of the flights for the whole day are canceled and we don't know about tomorrow yet." The tall woman with the dark hair behind the counter said. I sighed. "Well, I'm sorry Olivia. Guess you have to stay here." She said and we had to go back to our hotel.

Ms. Reznick opened the door to our big hotel room. "Olivia what are you doing here? I thought you had to catch a flight." Wen asked worried as we walked in. "Flight was canceled." All the happy band families were sitting in the living room happy to be together after this long time. "Are you ok?" Wen asked again. I was sad but I couldn't say that, he would be too worried. "Yes. I am. I'll go unpack my bag." I said and went to the girl's room. I started to unpack all of my things and when I had finished I sat on my bed and sighed deeply. I took my phone and dialed my gram's number. "Hey gram. (…) Sorry. I can't come. (…) Flight was canceled. (…) I miss you too." A tear started to form in my eye. "(...) No. I will be fine." I lied. How could I be fine with all these happy families surrounding me. "(...) Say dad that I love him. (…) Yes, bye. (…) Thanks gram. Have fun too. I love you. (…) Bye." I hung up and with the back of my hand I wiped a tear away that had rolled over my cheek. "Have you been crying?" A voice suddenly spoke and my head shot up. Georgie. "No. Just a bit sad." I know I can't lie to her. I just can't. She walked up to me and hugged me. "Thank you, Georgie." "You're welcome." She said with her sweet childish voice but then asked: "So why are you sad?" I don't know why but I smiled a bit. "I miss my gram." Suddenly we heard a voice from the other side of the door. "Georgie are you in there?" It was Wen. "Don't tell him. We are playing hide and seek." She whispered and she squeezed into one of those hotel closets. Right time because Wen was about to open the door. "Hey Olivia." He said when he saw me. "Have you seen Georgie?" I don't like lying to him. And I don't like lying at all. But especially to him. But I had to. It was just a game, nothing special and I love his little sister. She is so sweet and nice. "No." I simply said. "Are you really ok? You know with the flight canceled." "Guess so." I said and shrugged. He lifted one eyebrow up. "I will be fine." He sat down next to me on my bed. "My dad suggested to go to the park and Sydney made a bag ready for a picnic. Would you like to join us?" "You haven't seen your family in a month. Go and enjoy the family time." "Oh, come on. You are like a part of the family." He quickly added. "Everyone from Lemonade Mouth is. Plus, Georgie loves you. I think it would be no problem." He smiled at me and nudged me softly in the side. "Come on." "I don't know." He sighed, not satisfied with my answer and spoke louder: "Well then, I hope that will be ok with Georgie. Because she could convince you and she would be so disappointed." I had to laugh as Georgie ran out of her hiding place and hugged me tight. "You have to come with us. Pleeeaaase!" She begged so sweet. How could I say no to her? "Fine. I'll go." "Yay! I tell dad." Georgie screamed and left the room running. I then turned to Wen again. "How did you know she was here?" He chuckled. "You are a bad liar and I could hear her moving." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it smiling. "Do you always get what you want?" I asked chuckling and we went to the living room where the others were waiting.

Georgie took the hand of her brother and mine so that she was in the middle of us as we left the hotel. Wen's dad and Sydney walked in front of us because of the paparazzi who were waiting outside of the hotel. They took their pictures and some left but the others followed us with a short distance. "I hate paparazzi." Wen mumbled. "They are just doing their work." His dad who was walking in front of him said looking back at him.

**Wen**

We had finally reached the park after another ten minutes of walking. "This place over there looks nice." Sydney said while she pointed to a place under a big tree. My dad agreed and we unpacked everything out of the bag for a good day in the park.

"This tastes really good." Olivia complimented Sydney's cooking skills. And she really can cook. On one day back home she made brownies that sent you straight up to heaven. So delicious. "Thank you." Sydney replied. "Hey Georgie, why don't we go over there and play with the Frisbee over there?" Dad asked her and grabbed the Frisbee. He glanced at Sydney for a second and she immediately followed them. Well, I love my dad but I know when he's up to something. "Do you want to go for a walk?"I asked Olivia and stood up. "Sure." She said as she took my hand that I had held out for her. We walked silently for the first couple of minutes and our hands often brushed against each others. It sent sparks over my entire body ever time we touched. "Do you like tour so far?" I asked not knowing what else to say. "Yes. It's great to visit cities and places I have never seen before. What about you?" I shrugged. "Guess me too. And I like being with my friends." _Especially you..._ I thought to myself. We walked to the small lake which was in the middle of the park. Both of us took off our shoes and we walked along the edge of the water so it only touched our feet. As I looked around I couldn't find anymore paparazzi but I know how much they like it to hide behind bushes so you have the feeling that you are alone but you're not. That's how they get their stories.

After a long fight in my mind going like this: _Should I or shouldn't I? I think it's better if I don't do it. But it is just fun so why not? You are friends (Yeah, right. Friends. Still nothing more.) and friends have fun together although it is fun in a kind of mean way. Well, it is not that mean. It's just water... _I sometimes have these moments when I talk to myself in my head. But if we all would be honest, everyone has those moments. I'm sure of that. Very sure. Back to the point. After the back and forth was finished and I had decided to do it, I splashed her with the water of the lake. I know what you probably think: Why does he need to think of that stupid action so long? I'll tell you. Well, if you splash with water two things can happen. First: They laugh and splash you back. Second: They will get angry and storm off. The answer what Olivia would do is very simple. She belongs to the first. But I wasn't very sure. See, I'm in love with her and I don't want her to be sad or upset and I don't want it to be my fault. As long as I have her by my side I want her to have fun and forget the bad things that happened in her past.

She reacted like I thought and splashed me back with water and we had a water fight. I chased her and as I was close enough I grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so that she looked at me. Both of us were soaking wet and water rolled down from our hair over our faces. "I think that's a draw." Wen said and I grinned evilly. "Look, over there!" I shouted and pointed somewhere behind him. Just as I thought, he turned around and I took the opportunity as I jumped on his back. "What the –?" "Piggy back ride!" I screamed in his ear and swung my arms around him. My head rested on his shoulder. "Alright, Madame." He said and started walking out of the water. And then he started to run. Suddenly he tripped over a stone and we fell to the ground. Wen managed it somehow to turn around so I landed on top of him and his arms were safely around me. "Thanks for catching me." I said smiling. "No problem, anything for you." No one of us moved. "Did you hurt yourself?" I asked worried. He shook his head and replied: "I'm fine. What about you?" "Me too. I landed softly." I smiled.

We laid in the grass for a long time. Talking and laughing. My head laid on Wen's shoulder and his arm around me. "Look, over there." I pointed up to the sky. "Looks like a guitar." Wen chuckled. "Why do you always see something that belongs to music?" He asked but didn't really take it serious. "Well, I guess that's because I like music. And I don't _always_ see music stuff." I defended myself laughing. Our clothes were still wet but it wasn't that bad anymore. The sun dried them slowly while we were laying on the ground.

* * *

What a beautiful day with a beautiful woman. I guess the world has nothing against me so that I can be the luckiest person on earth. Ok, maybe not the luckiest but almost. The weather today was pretty good. The sun was shining and it was agreeable warm. My family was around and not thousands of miles away. The tour was going great and now I was laying next to that beautiful young lady that I like very much.

"It's nice here. I'm glad that you made me come with you." Olivia said smiling.

"I'm glad you came. Otherwise I would have been stuck with my family." I said chuckling.

"Oh, come on. They aren't bad company." She said while she leaned on her elbows so she faced me.

"No. But... you know what I mean." I said and also turned to her.

"No. Honestly, I don't." She said a bit angrier and looked like she wanted an explanation. Why was she angry?

"I don't know how to explain. I love my family. That's not the problem. It's just that they can be... well, they can be weird sometimes. My dad and his lame jokes that Sydney laughs about and my sister isn't always the cute little girl she seems to be." I tried to explain but it always sounded so strange. Olivia raised her eyebrows. No, she didn't understand.

"Aren't you happy that you see them after this long time?" She asked.

"I am. I guess I was. When you see them first you are happy but then it all goes back to normal. And that is what is normal for my family life." I thought that would be a better explanation. Sounded nicer and not so ungrateful.

"Mhm..." She said as if she was in thoughts and laid back on the ground.

I sighed deeply and she noticed. "What is it?" She asked curious. "It all sounds so mean to you, doesn't it?" She shrugged. I take that more as a 'yes'. "I don't mean it in this way. I just don't really know how to say it. Normally, everybody understands..." She interrupted me. "So I'm not like everybody and so I don't understand?" She repeated my words. That was definitely not how I meant it. "No. Well, yes. You aren't like everybody, you are special. And I know that you don't have experienced that." I was out of my words. I'm not good in talking on an emotive base. "Sorry." I quickly added and scratched the back of my hand. And then she laughed. I was puzzled. "No need to say sorry. I think I get what you are saying and it's true. I don't know how it is to have a real family. Unless you count my gram as a whole family." She smiled. "I'm not mad at you."


	9. Why?

**Olivia**

"Livy!" Georgie screamed and jumped into my arms. I just love that little girl so I gave her a tight hug. "Dad and Sydney want to go home but I don't." She pouted. "Well, what if Liv and I stay here with you and dad and Sydney can have an evening alone." Wen suggested and Georgie screamed happily. "Then I'll go and tell them. Wait here." With that he left and Georgie and I sat on a swing.

"Do you like Wen?" Georgie suddenly asked. I was overwhelmed by that question but replied: "Yes, of course." Georgie chuckled.

"How much do you like him?" I grinned. "You are very curious. But to answer your question: I like him very much." Georgie started to rock on the swing while I didn't move. I wasn't a fan of heights. Even if it is not that high.

"More than the others in the band?" She was so curious that it made me chuckle. "Yes. I like him more than the others. But the others are great too. I just feel like being closer to him. Do you understand?" I was being completely honest with her and I trust her but something was different.

"I think I do. So why do you like him more?" Why does she ask so much about her brother? Did Wen tell her to? I believe that he could have done that. He did it once before. "Did Wen tell you to ask all these questions?" I asked back and Georgie stopped rocking.

"Maybe?" I grinned. "So he did. What did he promise you to get you?" "Lots of ice cream." She smiled widely like little kids do. Typical Wen. "Can I ask you something?" I asked as I had an idea. Georgie nodded and I looked around to see if he was coming. "What... What did he tell you about me?" I asked shyly even though I had no reason too. I normally can't talk about this stuff without blushing but I'm getting better. All of us had changed a bit from the beginning. And that's why we grow together so much more.

Georgie looked at me and smiled as if she was proud of what her brother had told her. "He likes you very much too and he always talks about you. He thinks that you are beautiful and I agree." I blushed at that compliment of both of them. "He also said that you have a voice like an angel and that the birds stop singing when you start singing. And in his eyes you are the cleverest and the bravest woman." I smiled from ear to ear. Did he really think of me in this way? I don't think that Georgie would lie to me. "Thank you, Georgie, for telling me." "You're welcome." She replied with her sweet childish voice. Right time for our conversation to end because Wen was on his way to us. "Dad and Sydney agree and we have the rest of the day to do what you want, Georgie. So what do you want to do?" I looked at him very well, from head to toe. I noticed that his clothes were already dry but mine wasn't. They were still a little bit wet. His hair was a total mess, also a consequence of our water fight. But I like his just-got-out-of-bed-look, it fits him. Wen smiled as he seemed to notice me staring at him and I looked down blushing. "I think I want to go back to the hotel and watch a movie." We both agreed because we were exhausted too.

Our walk home was silent and no paparazzi had followed us. But I saw them leaving the park as we did. I'm sure there will be pictures of me and Wen on the internet later. I hope they don't write some stupid stuff that's not true. Back in the hotel we sat down on the big couch in the living room. I loved that couch. It was so big and comfortable... like a cloud. "What movie do you want to watch?" Wen asked Georgie. Wasn't he a perfect brother? "I brought one from home. I will get it." Georgie immediately stood up and went to the bedroom. I looked at Wen as I heard Georgie close the door and he looked at me too. Both of us were smiling weakly. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine and looked to my hands. Wen intertwined our fingers and his smile grew bigger as he felt me squeezing his hand a bit. Georgie came back with lots of Disney movies under her arm. "I thought you said one?" Wen asked disbelieving. "Guess that are more." Georgie shrugged. "So... which one do you want to watch first?"

The next few hours, till Sydney and Wen's dad came back, we spent on watching a lot of Disney movies. I felt like a little kid again but in the positive way. It reminded me of the times as my father had told me all the stories he knew about princesses and princes and unicorns and all the typical things a young girl likes. During the third movie Wen looked like he was about to fall asleep so I nudged him. His eyes shot open and he turned to face me. I grinned as I said: "You miss the movie." He still held my hand and sometimes rubbed it gently. I had leaned against his arm and Georgie did the same on the other side of him. "I've watched it a hundred times back at home with her. She loves it. It's her favorite movie." He whispered softly into my ear. After another movie Wen's dad and Sydney were finally back. Mo's family and Scott' s family came back an hour earlier but they were all in their beds already. The others were still gone. Sydney brought Georgie to bed and Wen's dad joined us on the couch. As he faced us he looked at our hands. We let go off quickly and acted like nothing had happened. Wen's dad eyed him and me and both of us blushed deeply red as we lowered our heads.

**Wen**

Finally Sydney came back and convinced him to also go to bed. Olivia and I were alone again... How I loved that. I took her hand again and she laid her head on my shoulder. "So... What do you want to watch?" I asked her while she started to yawn. "Or maybe we also go to bed?" I suggested. But I really didn't want to. "Can we just lay down here a bit?" She said as she lifted her head up to look at me. "Sure. Let me just get a blanket." I stood up and quickly walked into the guys' room searching for one. As I found one which was big enough for the both of us and walked back into the living room, Olivia was already fallen asleep on the couch. I smiled and carefully laid next to her. The blanket over us and one of my arms around her. While she slept she immediately scooted closer and cuddled up to me. I was surprised first but shrugged it off and went for it. I softly kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

**Stella**

Charlie and my family came back to the hotel around the same time. He told me about a trip to some museums and he didn't look like he had fun there. My family had gone to a lot of different places today. Our first stop was also a museum but it was a music museum. It was great and I hope we will be in there too someday. That would be so awesome. The next stop was a café were unknown artists can perform and even if I'm not unknown I performed. The audience clapped and recognized me. We had to go quickly afterward, because a crowd of fans surrounded us. My mom panicked and dad had to calm her. The twins thought it was funny just like I did. The last stop after several other stops was the big mall where there was something for everybody from our family. Charlie envied me. As we walked into the hotel room together our families went directly to their rooms but I've seen something that I never thought I did. I nudged Charlie and pointed to the couch where Wen and Olivia laid on together sleeping. "They really do look like a couple." Charlie whispered softly while I searched for my phone. "What are you doing?" He asked as I had found it. "Just taking a photo." I said as if it was nothing and Charlie shrugged. Good he was here and not Mo. She wouldn't let me do it because of privacy and stuff. But well, I'm me and I don't care. Live with it or go.

**Olivia**

I sometimes think about what Wen and I actually are. I mean what exactly are we? Is there a 'we'? I really hope that something happens between us. Otherwise... I don't know. I have nothing against those little moments we have and we have a lot of them. Like right now. But I'm getting tired of this. It's sweet and I have a butterfly war in my stomach but then he acts like nothing had happened. And we go our own ways and go back to normal. Normal... where we seem to be just friends. Nothing else. I would like to have more with him like a relationship, a real relationship. Not what the media thinks. Because they think that we actually are dating. That's because of the interview at The Music Scene if you remember. And in all the pictures of us that you can see in all the magazines, we look like a couple. But I don't know if we are. We never really talk about this stuff. I mean we do what couples normally do... Holding hands, going on dates and we kissed more than once. But it just doesn't feel like a real relationship. I know it sounds weird and I think I have to talk to him or do something to clear things up. And I will do it quickly. I don't want that hide and seek game anymore.

I woke up with strong arms around me. My head laid on his chest and was going up and down with his breathing. I had my arms around him too. And I could die in this position, in his arms and I would be happy. I could be here forever without complaining. I don't need anything else. Just him near me and then I'm happy. I concentrated on his peaceful breathing and inhaled the smell of him. He always smells the same when I hug him or when I'm next to him. I like it, it calms me and I know he is there. Somewhere nearby.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head which stroke my hear carefully but stopped as I moved and looked up to see Wen staring at me smiling. I immediately smiled back. "Did I wake you up?" He asked and I shook my head. "I already was awake." _Ok. Now or never. You can do it. Maybe then he realizes that I want to be more. _I bit my lip as I was in my thoughts. When I decided to do it, I breathed slowly in and out. Why was I nervous? We had kissed before. But this was different. He always was the one who kissed me. I tried once and thought he didn't want to. By that time I already thought it would change something but it didn't. I looked at him again and found him still staring at me. "Well, good morning... I guess." He said after a short time. I leaned closer to his face and smiled. "Yeah. Good morning." I leaned in until my lips met his. It was a short and soft kiss and I think I surprised him. "What was that for?" He asked smiling from ear to ear. I shrugged. "Just saying 'good morning'." I mentally patted myself on my shoulder for being not shy but being more strong. But it felt a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't who I had been before. Did I have to change for him so that he would notice my real feelings because otherwise I wouldn't show them? Suddenly I had the feeling to get up and just leave. _Go to the girls' bedroom and change. Just get away from him right now. You are not yourself and he shouldn't believe this is you because it unfortunately isn't and is never going to be. It is better if he doesn't get used to it. _I left without saying anything else. But he must have seen that my mood had changed because he stood up too and grabbed my wrist. "Livy, what's going on?" He asked worried. I didn't turn around but I looked down. I could feel his eyes staring at me and studying me. "It's nothing." I said after a while. He sighed and swung me around so I faced him. With his hand he lifted my chin up and I had to look him in the eyes. He left his hand on my neck and spoke softly. "You are acting strange lately. Why that sudden change?" I tried to avoid his gaze while I answered. "It felt like I had to become a different person. Otherwise you didn't seem to notice what I'm trying all day long." I paused for a few seconds. "I'm trying to make you realize that I want to be more." I said it with all of courage. "More than what?" He asked louder and it bursted out of me. "More than whatever we have. Because I'm ready and you don't seem to notice. I try to make you realize but nothing works. And I don't really know what exactly we are having here. Sometimes I feel like... I feel like you just forget about everything that happens and we go backward to just friends." Tears started to form in my eyes and one had already escaped and was now rolling over my cheek. I feel so weak because I always tear up when it becomes emotional. His expression said everything. It was a confused and shocked look. "Thought so." I said as he didn't respond after a while. I got out of his grip and went to the girls' room. I heard footsteps from the other side of the door as I was about to open it. When I walked in Mo and Stella seemed to sleep but it was just a facade.

"I heard you and I know that you heard everything." I only said and went straight in the bathroom. I wasn't in the mood of talking to anybody right now so I locked the door and slid down the opposite wall. With my head in my hands and my knees pulled up to my body I started sobbing. There were a few knocks and Mo spoke through the door. "Olivia? Are you alright?" I wiped a few tears away and lied. "I'm fine." But I started to cry harder. "Please open that door and we can talk." Stella said. "I want to be alone right now. Please, just go." I heard someone sighing and footsteps which were leaving. I was alone and crying. I was crying over a guy. Never thought I would do. Well, guess it changed. I went through my hair with my hands and always wiped tears away but new tears were already forming in my eyes. _Stupid Wen. _I thought and said to me the whole time. _He's just a stupid boy. Stupid Wen. _Why did I let myself be broken? I was heartbroken and it was a guy's fault. Why did I let someone get so close to me so that he could hurt me? Why did I open up to somebody that much? They don't know me. Nobody does. Then why did I do it? Always these why-questions. My mothers always said: "Do not ask 'Why?' because it will only hurt you more." My mother was a wise woman and I think it was true. I never ask 'Why?'. I accept it and keep going my way. It's better for me so I'll have to do it now too.


	10. Three Words

**Mo**

Stella and I left the room but only to sit down on the couch in the living room where Wen was sitting too with his head in his hands. He seemed to be thinking because he didn't notice us coming. That's why he jumped as I started to talk to him. "She's crying." "Mo, you scared me!" He said but calmed himself and continued talking. "I know. But I don't know what to do. She wouldn't talk to me." Stella gave him a weak smile. She is becoming more sensitive lately. "You haven't tried." She nudged him and nodded to the door signaling him to go. Wen sighed deeply and stood up. "Wen, wait." I shouted after him which made him turn around. "Do you love her?" I asked softly and he smiled. "I do." He just said and walked into the girls' room. "Do you believe him?" Stella asked out of nowhere after it was silent for a while. I faced her and nodded. "Yes. Do you?" "Of course. Haven't you seen those two?" She said laughing.

**Wen**

I stood in front of the bathroom door and could hear her sobbing through the door as I knocked three times. "Who is there?" She asked. Her voice was already dry. "It's Wen. Could you open the door, please?" I begged. "I would like to be alone." I sighed at her stubbornness. "Olivia, please." But she didn't replied. "I don't leave. You have to come out sometime. We need to talk." It was quiet on the other side of the door so I sat down next to door and slid down the wall. I listened to her crying what made me depressive. "Olivia, please!" I couldn't stand it I hit my head against the wall when I had an idea. I took my phone and wrote an SMS. "Olivia, please listen to me." I said once more after I had pushed the send button. But it was still silent in the bathroom. No more crying or sobbing. Was that a good or bad sign? I hope she would read the text message.

"_I have to tell you something very important. Can you please open that door for me? Please... I didn't mean to hurt you. I was surprised in a positive way. I want to tell you something."_

I really wanted to see her reaction and I hoped she opens the door for me. Because I don't want her to be upset and I don't want to see her upset. And it's my fault. That's the biggest problem I have. Oh man. I am an idiot. What if I kicked in the door? Maybe I should do that. She won't open the door in the next hours, of that I'm sure. But what if she is sitting behind the door? Then I would hurt her. I don't want to hurt her again.

**Charlie**

I felt so sorry for Olivia. She is so fragile. I know Wen didn't mean to hurt her but he did. Even if I'm not mad at him he's still an idiot sometimes. The two of them are hopelessly complicated and hopelessly in love. But why does it have to be so complicated between them? They know they like each other but nothing happens and if somebody tries to... well, that's what happens. I know I'm not the cleverest at all but neither am I stupid.

"Wen. Go to bed. She won't open the door. She is too hurt." I said to Wen when I walked into the girl's room where he was sitting for at least one hour now. All of the others had given up and Stella and Wen, both, were about to kick in that door. We hadn't heard from Olivia the whole time. We don't know if she's alright, if she's asleep and if she is alive. Everything could happen in there and we don't see it. "I wait." Wen only said but was already half asleep. "You can sleep in a bed of the girls. They said it is fine if you do." He shook his hand. "No. I wait. She has to come out and then I'll talk to her." He was hopelessly in love with that girl. "Fine. But I'll bring you at least a blanket and a pillow."

I got him everything he needed and went to bed. It was almost midnight and everyone else was asleep too. Mo and Stella wanted to sleep on the big couch in the living room because maybe, just maybe Wen and Olivia clear things up and it would be awkward if they would lay there sleeping. Furthermore Mo's dad would freak out mentally, even if he doesn't show. I'm so glad he let her go on tour with us. Otherwise all of us hadn't gone. We had decided that as Mo was sick and couldn't come to practice. You have to know that our band works like this: One for all and all for one. That's all. Nothing else.

**Wen**

"Please." I repeated it over and over again with tears in my eyes while I slammed the back of my head against the wall behind me. After I almost drifted off to sleep for the tenth time, I heard the door move next to me. I thought I was dreaming as I saw Olivia stepping slowly out of the bathroom. She didn't seem to notice me staring at her – maybe she thought I was asleep – as she made her way over to the other side of the room. I stood up slowly and whispered softly. "Olivia." She stopped immediately but didn't turn around. Instead she lowered her head. "I'm sorry." I sighed. "Can you please look at me?" I took small steps toward her until I was standing behind her. She didn't move. "You don't have to say anything. Just look at me and listen." I begged as I touched her hand. She pulled it back abruptly and crossed her arms over her chest. But she turned around slowly and faced the ground. Guess that's all I'm going to get. "I have to tell you something that I should have said earlier..." I hesitated but continued with slightly sweaty hands. "I love you."


	11. The Feeling Of Being Together

"_I have to tell you something that I should have said earlier..." I hesitated but continued with slightly sweaty hands. "I love you."_

She looked shocked and her head shot up. Perhaps even as shocked as I was. I don't know why but I had to laugh a bit at my own thought. Now she looked confused. "What?" She asked and I smiled. "It's just... You look as shocked and surprised as I did." She smiled a bit but it was only of short duration.

"Can we talk for a second? Because I don't want anything between us that is unsolved or unspoken." She nodded and both of us sat down on the nearest bed. So everything we did the whole night long was to talk. It was just Olivia and me talking about everything we felt. At the beginning we spoke about us. But the problems between her and me led to others problems which we had. She told me about her fear of being alone. When her gram can't do it anymore and her dad still in prison where will she go? Who will she have? And what her dad would do if he found out about gram. She began to cry and I hugged her tight while I told her that we are there. Lemonade Mouth will always be at her side. And I will. All of us would help her. We would find a solution, together. It calmed her. The certainty. It seemed as if my problems weren't as big as hers but they still were problems for me. My family is having trouble with money. We're running out of money because my dad has lost his job and we aren't making enough with the ranch. Sydney got a job but it still isn't enough. I hope that we've got enough after the tour. Maybe I can use the money from tour to save the ranch.

"Do you think it would work out?" I asked curious while I took her hand. "What?" She asked confused. "The thing between us." She smiled. "Yes. I'm sure of that." "So... Maybe we can forget about earlier?" She nodded in agreement. It was silent as I leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too. Just before our lips met I stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at me confused. But I just smiled. "What is it now?" She asked also smiling. "Nothing. I'm just stunned by your beauty." She chuckled and her cheeks turned a deep red. "Idiot." She said and slapped my arm jokingly. "Hey. That hurt." I joked with a fake sad look on my face. "Poor Wen. What can I do to make it better?" She asked with a sweet voice which I couldn't resist. I leaned over to her and whistle into her ear. "Just say you'll be my girlfriend." She smiled just like I did. "Yes, of course." Both of us leaned in... _again. _But this time we finally kissed. It was the most passionate and amazing kiss we ever had so far. Our lips were moving in perfect harmony. Like they were meant to. And it was more than I could ever think of.

We spent the rest of the night lying in the bed cuddled up together, talking, laughing and of course kissing. I think I never get enough of that. I could kiss her the whole day long. When it was getting late I watched her as she fell asleep and played with a strand of hair between my fingers. She was so beautiful. Not just on the outside but on the inside too. The beauty of her character is stunning. She is the most talented, amazing, intelligent and the strongest woman I've met. I have written her a song a few month ago. Maybe I could play it for her. But I'm not sure. I don't want it to be embarrassing. I'm definitely not the greatest singer but I guess my singing is not that bad. Well, I hope so. Otherwise it would totally be embarrassing. Oh god. Should I really show her? What if she doesn't like the song? Oh no. That would be bad. I mean it's for her and I wrote it for her. I think I'm getting a headache. I'll better try to sleep.


	12. Rehearsal And Secrets

**Stella**

Today was a great day. Another concert which our families – now that they have the chance – would watch. And after the concert we would continue our tour and our families would go home without us. But right now it was one of those moments were all the parents were gone. They all decided to go sightseeing and then eat lunch in some restaurant. Scott had the honorable task of showing all of them around. They let the rest of us stay in the hotel to prepare for the concert and to calm down the nerves. We all now Olivia still gets very nervous when we've got concerts or meet and greets but it got better over the times and Wen is helping her too. Now that I think of them, I wonder how they are this morning and if something happened last night or if Olivia is still in the bathroom crying her eyes out.

Charlie, Mo and I were eating our breakfast while we were arguing about if we should go and check or if we just wait for them to get out. "But it could take hours. Do we really want to wait that long?" I asked both of them. They knew how impatient I am. And I know I am. So my point was clear. "I don't want to wait either but what if we disturb them?" I looked at Mo. "And?" She sighed. "Maybe they make decisions whether they start something or not?" Charlie tried to focus on our conversation but the pancake in front of him seemed to catch his attention more and more. "So what? We just hurry it up a bit." "By disturbing them? How does that work?" Mo said and raised her eyebrows. By the time I wanted to answer we heard a door and turned around. "Good morning." A sleepy Olivia said and rubbed her eyes. She sat down next to Charlie who was now attacking his pancake and drowned it in syrup. "Morning." Mo greeted her and I gave her a grinning look. Olivia seemed to be still tired and yawned a lot. "Why so tired?" I asked and crossed my arms in front of me while I kept a big grin on my face. "Long night." She only said. I was about to open my mouth to ask why but Mo interrupted me. "Breakfast is in the kitchen." I shot a glare at Mo as Olivia stood up and went in the kitchen. Right then we heard a door again and Wen walked up to us yawning. "Did you also had a long night?" I asked curious. "Kind of." He said smiling. "Have you left me something to eat?" Wen asked as he spotted Charlie and his pancake war. I think Mo has to teach him some manners. "Kitchen." Both of us said at the same time while we pointed to the door of the kitchen. We laughed and Wen just rolled his eyes at us while he left. "This could be interesting." Mo said softly with an evil grin on her face. Oh. That means she has a brilliant idea. Well, a lot of her ideas were brilliant. "Come on but be quiet." She said as she stood up and walked up to the door on her tiptoes. Charlie looked at us as if we were crazy but shrugged it off and took another pancake.

**Olivia**

I felt his arms wrapping around my waist from behind and his voice speaking softly into my ear. "Isn't it a beautiful morning?" I turned around so I faced him. His arms never left my waist. I was smiling from ear to ear as I remembered yesterday night. My response was a slight nod as both of us leaned in. We shared a soft kiss which was short but very sweet. "So... you two are finally a couple?" Someone suddenly asked. We turned around and saw Mo and Stella standing in the door. "You have watched, haven't you?" I asked grinning a bit. "Well, technically, yes. But you haven't answered our question." Stella reminded us while both of them crossed their arms waiting for an answer. I looked up to Wen who was smiling down at me. "You two are crazy." Wen said laughing weakly as he turned around with me and we collected some things for our breakfast. They kept on asking and asking until we finally sat down at the table and Charlie gave us a questioning look. "What's going on?" He asked curious. "Oh, well. They" Stella pointed at us. "won't answer our question." "What question?" "If they are a couple now." Stella answered and looked at us hoping we would already give the answer. "We caught them kissing." Mo quickly added and my cheeks turned into a soft pink. "So what exactly are you?" Charlie asked. "Yeah. Just tell us already." Stella said, more like begging. "Ok. Listen." Wen caught the attention of all of us after he had finished eating his cornflakes. I think the little 'Are they, aren't they?' game was quiet amusing and I think Wen agrees because he continued to play it with a clever move. "We are what we are. You have your answer are you happy now?" He said grinning and I held back laughters. Do you think this is funny?" Mo asked me smiling. "Yes, because it is funny."

**Wen**

I think it was impossible for the day to get better, only worse. And let's just say it got A LOT worse. Worse and worse and worse and worse... I don't know how much I can repeat it but it was really worse. How that happened? Well, it all started at the rehearsal for the concert.

"Charlie! Could you please focus?" Stella shouted.

"I am focused!" He yelled back at her.

"Then why don't you play what you are supposed to play?" Stella was at the end of her patience which was non-existent in her case but today she somehow managed it to withstand for at least twenty minutes.

"Guys. Calm down. We just play it from the top." Olivia suggested trying to prevent a big fight. She and Mo were a bit annoyed by them. Actually, it wasn't that bad after all. Charlie was just missing a beat. That can happen, right?

"Yeah. Olivia is right. Let's just try it again." I agreed. And I did not agree because she is my girlfriend. I agreed because she was right. Practice makes better. No, not perfect but better. To be perfect there has to be passion. We have passion but passion was making a break right now.

"She is your girlfriend so you don't count." Stella said.

"Why do I not count?" I asked.

"Oh, Wennie-boy." Stella walked up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Listen carefully. You will need it in the future." She began to talk like a teacher while her hand was moving around in weird turns. "She" Stella stopped and pointed at Olivia who was standing at the front of the stage with her arms crossed and a grin on her face waiting for Stella's big speech just like the others. "She is your girlfriend. I know you haven't cleared that up in the morning but I or I better say we assume that she is your girlfriend so you have to agree with her. Otherwise you will be in trouble. Big trouble, Gifford." I held back a laughter as she used my last name. She was still talking like a teacher, well maybe more like a professor who was giving his students a little lesson about life. "But as we both know Olivia she is not going to tell you." I looked over to Olivia who was also holding back laughters and as I looked around I noticed that the others were too. I gave her a big grin and turned back to Stella. "She will be mad at you. Believe me she will. But she won't say anything because she is a polite person and a shy person. So she won't do it." Stella shook her head a few times and laid her arm around my shoulder. She had to stand on her tiptoes since I was taller than her. "I'm sure you don't want her to be mad. You don't, right?" She asked raising her voice. "No. I don't." I answered still grinning at the whole situation. "That's why you always have to agree with your girlfriend. Whether you agree with her opinion or not. You just have to." She patted my back like a dude would do it and went back to her spot on the stage. I shook my head laughing. "I still agree." I said loudly so Stella could hear me. "I know, loverboy." She shouted back at me and we started to play it from the top.

Rehearsal wasn't bad after that. Just a bit screaming from Stella at Charlie. I don't know why but he really wasn't concentrated. Something must be bothering him. He must have something on his mind that keeps his thoughts away from practice.

"Charlie? Is everything alright?" I asked him as we left the stage. He was still somewhere else and almost ran against the door. "Earth to Charlie?" I waved my hand in front of him and he finally came back to reality. "What?" He asked confused. "Is something bothering you?" "Me? No. Everything is fine." I could tell he was lying. "Come on. Tell me." His expression changed and became angrier. "Like I said... Everything is fine." He stormed off.

"What's going on with him?" Olivia asked as she walked up to me and saw me staring at the almost running Charlie. "I don't know. He won't tell me." I took her hand in mine. "I guess we better find out what it is." I stared in the direction in which Charlie had gone again. "Yeah. We better do."


	13. A New Side

**Mo**

Wen and Olivia had told us about Charlie. He must have a secret that he is not going to tell us. But all of us don't know what it could be. I tried to talk to him this morning but he just walked off saying he hadn't got time for me right now. What's going on with that guy? Does he know that we would help him whatever it is and no matter how bad it is?

"The concert starts in three hours and he isn't back yet." Wen said while he sat down next to Olivia.

"Should we call him?" Scott asked worried. He has changed so much and it surprised me that he cared about Charlie since he knew that Charlie had liked me. I don't think that he still does. I like this new Scott much more than the old one.

"I already tried. Voice mail." Wen answered and sighed. Olivia looked up at him and smiled weakly trying to cheer him up. He took her hand and squeezed it slightly. Weren't they cute? I'm so happy that they finally took the chance and admitted their feelings for each other. Although it was clear to both of them. But they were too shy to do anything about it. It's just seems like a sappy movie with a beautiful and romantic happy end.

"We could follow him, spy on him." Stella suggested.

"Won't he be mad if he sees us?" I asked.

"Well, yes. But he won't see us. And then we know what is going on with him and can help him. I'm sure it can't be that bad." Stella answered. We all hoped it wasn't something bad but you could see it in everyone's face that all of us agreed, slightly nodding.

"Stella, there is one problem." Olivia said. She hasn't said a word in the whole conversation. "We have to find him first so that we can follow him." Everyone groaned. We all had forgotten the fact that we didn't know where Charlie was right now. He could be anywhere. It's a big city. How should we find him? This world has to love us endlessly. It is too good to us. It has to be a dream. I didn't really see Charlie walking in the hall quickly, did I? "Guys? Am I dreaming or did I really..." I asked slowly. "...see Charlie?" Stella continued for me. "I guess you did. Because I saw him too. Let's go before we lose him." She answered and ran out the door. We followed immediately trying to be as quiet as we could. I felt like I'm in a spy movie or something. Charlie was fast but we were not far behind him as he got in a cab. Scott managed to get us one two and told the driver to follow the other cab quickly. Stella, Olivia, Wen and I were sitting in the back of the car. Well, Olivia was sitting on Wen's lap because otherwise we wouldn't have fit in the cab. Scott in the front was commanding the driver to hurry up and said that we would pay him double. We didn't know this city since we were just here for our tour but the part of town where Charlie's cab was driving through scared me. It seemed to be a forgotten place which everyone had left years ago. How does Charlie know it then? What is going on? I'm so confused. This is a new side of Charlie that I hadn't known about and maybe I don't want to meet it either. I don't know what is happening right now but Charlie scares me. He always seemed to be the clueless drummer who every fan girl loved. This is all so... I can't find a word to describe this situation.

Suddenly the cab in front of us stopped. "Turn off the light." Stella told the driver and so he did what he was told. All of us were staring at the car as Charlie got out and payed the driver. Then he disappeared in a dark side street. "Come on guys. We can't lose him now." Wen said and we quickly got out of the car and ran down the street.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie shouted at us while he looked around nervously.

"We want to know what is going on with you." Stella shouted back.

"You can't be here! Just go away!" He looked around as if he was looking for somebody.

"Who is it?" Wen asked.

"Who is who?" Charlie asked back.

"Who is the one you are looking for? Who is the one you are meeting here and who you couldn't tell us about?" We heard footsteps from far away and Charlie tensed.

"Ok. Listen. I can't tell you right now. Just go. Please. I will tell you someday. Please go now." He spoke softly and quickly. His face was a mix of pure desperation and fear. "Please." He begged again. "I promise I will tell you someday but you have to leave it's the best for all of us." The footsteps were coming closer and closer. We looked at each other before we agreed to leave quite fast. "Run but be quiet." We ran back to the street where we came from only to see that our cab was gone. My breathing was heavy but my thoughts were still near to Charlie.

"We can't leave. I know he won't tell us anyways." I said.

"So you say we should continue to spy on him?" Olivia asked me and I nodded. "He doesn't want us to know who it is but he said he will tell us someday."

"Someday could be tomorrow and someday could be in a year or two. We know where he is and we are here so why don't we look what's going on and everything is going to be fine again." Stella said.

"Don't you think he would hate us? We are a family, remember that? Families don't use pressure to get an answer. They wait until the person is ready to tell them and he is clearly not ready."

"So what? Like I care." Stella said and walked back to where Charlie should be.

"Stella, wait!" I shouted softly so Charlie couldn't hear and followed her. Scott followed too but Wen and Olivia didn't.

**Wen**

"Come on, guys. We all want to know." Scott said before he followed Mo and Stella. He was right. Of course we wanted to know but it didn't seem right to spy on him.

"No thanks. We'll go back to the hotel. This didn't seem to be fair." I answered. Scott shrugged and ran off. We stared at him until he disappeared in the darkness. You could still here there footsteps not far away as we started to walk down the pavement hand in hand.


	14. Charlie's Time Is Ticking

**( Still Wen)**

It was already pretty dark. And without the sun it was getting colder. Wind has come up out of nowhere and there was still a long way to go. The hotel was on the other side of the city. _Should have known that considering the long drive with the taxi. _Her hand in mine was shaking just like the rest of her body, I noticed. Being the gentleman I admired in the movies who always got the girl, I took of my jacket and carefully laid it over her shoulders. "Thanks." She whispered with a soft smile on her face.

_Meanwhile..._

**Stella**

"Can you see him?"

"Are you sure it's a guy? Could also be a girl?"

"Would be a very big girl with lots of muscles." "

"How can you see muscles? It's too dark to see anything but a silhouette."

"Be quiet! I want to listen to them speaking."

"You won't hear them they are too far away."

"Guys, one moment. Charlie is leaving."

We ran away and hid behind the nearest building. Charlie walked past us a minute after he met the mysterious person. He was on the phone talking to someone but he didn't seem very happy.

"Guys, I will follow him. You can go back to the hotel."

"Stella, we're all in this together." Mo said.

"It's easier for one person to follow him. If we go together he will recognize us." I paused. "I'll see you later." With that I walked off to follow Charlie.

**Olivia**

The hotel room was quiet. Just the TV was making noises. A late night show was on. Wen and I were sitting on the couch in front of it, not really paying attention. Both of us were deep in thoughts, both thinking about the band's situation. Everything was not how it should be. Wen was playing with a a strand of my hair and his gaze was focused on the wall across from the couch. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. This was all so confusing and unrealistic. We are just a teenage band on tour and this is way too crazy.

"Do you want to watch something else?" Wen suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked confused and lifted my head up to look at him.

"I asked if you want to watch something else but I'm not sure if you were really watching." He let out a small laugh.

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. So what were you thinking about?" I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what else to answer.

"That's a clear answer." He laughed quietly and I joined and slapped him playfully.

We were quiet again but the silence was then interrupted by the door. We turned around.

"So... How did it go? You don't seem very happy or overwhelmed." Wen asked.

"Well, we saw the person's silhouette and... That's it." Scott answered while he took off his jacket.

"Where is Stella?" I asked after I noticed that she wasn't with them.

"She is still following him. She wanted to go alone, said it would be better." Mo sighed and sat down onto the couch next to me.

_Two hours later..._

"Stella! Finally you're back." Mo hugged her quickly and almost threw her on the ground.

"So how did it go?" Wen asked after Stella fixed herself from the attack.

"It was ok. But I heard something very interesting after I followed Charlie again for a while."

"And what is it?"

"They meet again tomorrow. 11.30 pm. And I think we should get there earlier and hide somewhere where we have a good view. It's very late but I know it's worth it if we find out what is distracting Charlie or better say who."

Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't realize if this was real or just some of my weird dreams.

The concert that evening was okay. Nothing special. We performed just like on the other concerts but we weren't so happy on the inside even if we showed it as good as we could on the outside. Luckily, Charlie played everything right otherwise Stella would have killed him right there on stage. The others played also good as always and I didn't forget the lyrics of our songs. Hopefully it was the last one that was, well I don't know how to say it.

**No one - **_**The next morning...**_

"Charlie, talk to us!" Stella shouted at him. Charlie was finally back after he left after the concert again but wasn't about to talk to them. He was straight walking into his room but the others stood in his way, blocking the door.

"About what?" He shouted back but angrier than Stella.

"We want to know what's going on!"

"There is NOTHING you need to know!" His eyes were had an insane look and his face showed an angry expression.

"Yes, there is. We are your friends – we are a family and we are extremely worried." Wen said.

"It's private, ok?"

"Is this guy threatening you?" Mo asked.

"Which guy?"

"The guy we saw you with earlier." Stella said.

"He's none of your business. This is all none of your business." He gestured wildly with his arms while he was still shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Just tell us already." Scott spoke up.

"Shut up, Scott. You're the last person that matters to me. So close the thing you call mouth and keep yourself out of it. You're just in this band because of Mo and you're not a part of our family."

"Charlie! It's not true and you know it!" Mo shouted.

"Yes it is. He just saved us at Rising Star because that jerk wanted you back after he cheated on you. Do you remember it, Mo?"

"He has changed." Mo said.

"Has he, Mo? Has he really?"

"It's enough Charlie. You're just jealous because Mo rejected you and you still have feelings for her."

Charlie was quiet after Scott said what he shouldn't have said and it wasn't that he said it on purpose. The words just slipped out of his mouth.

"Charlie, I didn't mean to-" Scott began to speak again but Charlie cut him off.

"Save it." He walked straight to the door.

"I'm back before the bus leaves and heads to the next city." With that he disappeared.

"Great, just great. Now he's gone." Stella said. The first part with pure sarcasm.

"I'm sorry." Scott plopped down onto the couch.

"I didn't mean to say it. He provoked me."

"Scott, we understand. And Charlie isn't the Charlie we used to know." Wen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's making me crazy." Mo sat down in Scott's lap and sighed.

"It's not like him. Where's the Charlie we know?"

During the whole conversation one band member didn't say a word. Olivia stayed quiet and didn't react to Charlie's outburst. There was something inside of her that she kept to herself. Yes, little innocent Olivia had a secret. She hid something, just like Charlie.

**Charlie**

I reached for my cellphone as it started ringing.

"Hello?"

A dark voice answered me: "They bought it."

"I did what you wanted me to do. Now you have to do your part of the deal."

"There's still one thing I want you to do."

"I did all I needed to do."

"Just do it or you know what will happen." I sighed.

"Then just answer me one question." I paused. "_Who are you?_" I waited for an answer but there was nobody on the other line anymore.


	15. No Movie

**Olivia**

"Hey Charlie." I greeted.

"You are not going to shout at me, are you?" He asked. Why would I? I kind of understood his situation.

"No." I said while I shook my head and sat down next to him.

"So then why are you here?" He asked confused.

"I came to listen." I paused and waited but realized soon that he wouldn't begin. "Look, at the time when my mom died and after my dad was arrested, I was depressed all the time. I had friends before but they didn't understand. Later, when all of you guys stepped into my life I figured out that all I had needed was someone who would listen, who would let me talk until I have nothing more to say and who would look at me the same way like the way before I even spoke my first word. I'm not going to judge you, whatever you did and whatever you're hiding. You have your reasons but please be honest and feel free to talk about everything you want."

"You won't tell the others?"

"No, I won't."

"Thanks, Olivia." He suddenly said and hugged me.

Charlie sighed deeply before he began to talk. He spoke quietly so no one else could hear him. It was loud enough for me to hear it and I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"There is this guy. Me made me an ultimatum so that I had to do what he was telling me. If I didn't, then... bad things would have happened. I did what he said but he still wants more." Charlie sighed again.

"Who is this guy?"

"I... I-I don't know. He has people who work for him. I just talked to him on the phone. Wasn't probably his real voice. Too deep for a human."

"Have you recorded it?"

"Yes."

"Can I hear it?"Charlie nodded and searched for his phone.

It was a deep voice, like he said. Definitely a man's voice. But I somehow knew the voice. I heard it somewhere before. I was sure of that. But I couldn't remember.

"I know that voice."

"Who is it?" Charlie asked excited.

"I don't know... But I know the voice. That's something, right?" I asked back unsure.

"Come with me. He said he wanted to meet me. Maybe you'll recognize him."

"Hopefully..." I sighed thinking about all the lies I had to tell and all the secrets I had to keep just to help Charlie. I had to lie to the rest of the band, Mo, Stella, Scott and Wen. Wen, how could I lie to him? Maybe it wasn't a good idea.

The others left about thirty minutes ago. Like I said, I had to lie to them so they would go without me. It wasn't easy because I'm not a very good liar at all. I told them that I wasn't feeling well and I would rather lay in bed than to hide in the freezing darkness. Wen was worried and really wanted to stay with me. It was one of the most hardest thing to do to convince him to go. After ten minutes he finally left. I sighed as they closed the door quietly so Charlie who seemed to be asleep, wouldn't wake up and their plan wouldn't fail in the beginning. But they didn't know Charlie was up and now came out of the boy's room.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"I hope so." I looked at him, my face pure of worry now. Charlie took my hand and gently squeezed it before he pulled me up with him.

**Mo**

We had arrived twenty minutes ago and were behind some trash and boxes where it was easy to hide and Charlie sure wasn't going to see us here. The sky was dark and clouds let the moon disappear. The ground was hard and wet. Must have been raining earlier. It was cold and I was freezing.

"You ok?" Scott asked worried. I just nodded in response.

"Mo, you are shaking." He then took off his jacket and carefully laid it around me.

"I'm ok. Now you are going to freeze."

"I'll be fine." He said and turned around again.

Suddenly two people came into the view. It was definitely Charlie. I recognized his hair, no one else on this planet has such hair. He had someone by his side. They stopped under a light. Now I could tell it was a girl. Her long hair was quite bright under the light. She wore a black hoodie that hid her face - it seemed to be for boys normally – and dark jeans. Her shoes also had a dark color. She didn't want to be seen, I guessed. As they stood there waiting, Charlie held onto the girl's hand.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Stella asked softly.

"I don't know her." Scott said.

"She looks familiar." Where have I seen those hair? I hoped I could see her face. Charlie was talking to her but I couldn't make out what he was saying. The girl nodded and he carefully stroke her arm.

"Charlie never mentioned a girl." Wen added.

"Do you think he is here to meet her?" Scott asked.

"No way. Then they wouldn't still be standing there. I think they are waiting for someone else." Stella answered.

A minute passed by and nothing happened. They were still waiting. And we were still waiting. The girl seemed to become really nervous now and started looking around but stopped before I could see her face. She then started to talk to Charlie again.

"A taxi is coming." Stella suddenly said.

All eight eyes of us laid on the taxi. It stopped twenty meters away from Charlie and the girl. The door was opened by the driver and someone stepped out. Dark coat, dark shoes, dark trousers. It was a man. He had big shoulders and was quite tall. He ware a hat, more like a baseball cap.

Suddenly another car drove up to them. I had my eyes on the girl to find out who she was. I somehow knew she would turn around but I never thought it was...

"...Olivia!" I whispered loudly. Wen turned around and looked at me, shocked. He surely understood what I saw.

"Are you sure?" He asked. You could see how he fought with himself. I mean, it could have been anybody. But not our quiet and shy Olivia!

"Yes, I am. More than 100 %." Wen looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown.

"Could she be part of it? Is she cheating? They were holding hands!" Wen's expressions changed with every question.

"Wen. She is part of this. She's there. That's enough to know she is in this!" Stella said.

"It's Olivia, come on. There has to be something and we are all wrong. And Wen... she would never cheat. I swear it by my life." I said.

"How can you be sure? She lied to us about being sick."

"But she knew we where here so maybe she wanted us to see."

"Maybe these two are having double lifes. Maybe they aren't the people we thought they are."

"Stella, we're not in a movie!"


	16. Dad

**Olivia**

"Dad." I said shocked as I could see who came towards us. He stopped in front of us and looked me in the eyes. He looked so different. Older and his full and brown hair had become grey.

"Dad?!" Charlie asked also pretty shocked but I didn't react.

"Hello Olivia." He said politely with his dark voice. He forced a smile and looked around. Two other men were standing behind him. They wore dark clothes. It all seemed so weird.

"Why are you here?" I paused. "Wait. Did you do all these things to Charlie?" I was confused and there was such a big chaos in my head.

"It was the only chance to meet you." He confessed quietly.

"You should be in prison." I whispered.

"I broke out as I was in hospital." He said it like it was nothing and looked around again to make sure nobody saw him, I guessed.

"Why?" Tears formed in my eyes. Tears of sadness and of happiness. In front of me stood my dad who I haven't seen in years.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you. It was the only way the cops wouldn't find out. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you needed me. I'm sorry that I was the most terrible dad. I'm sorry that I made you believe that you meant nothing to me. Olivia, I love you and I needed to see you so much. Maybe it was not the right way but I didn't know better. It has been so many years. After your mom died you were the smartest and most beautiful family member, you had the most brilliant ideas, just like your mom. You look just like her. I miss her and I miss you." Tears also rolled down his face and I think Charlie too. I made a step towards him and swung my arms around him as I laid my head on his chest. He was tall and had strong arms, I noticed as he hugged me back.

"I miss you too and I love you too, dad."

**Mo**

"What -

**Scott**

- the hell

**Stella**

- is going -

**Wen**

- on here!?"

Now it's official, I'm getting crazy.

**Mo**

Can somebody please explain it to me? I really don't understand what is happening over there. Who is that man? And why is she hugging him? Wen looks like he is going to faint.

**Stella**

I'm going over there. Yes, I'll do it. I want to know what's going on. Now. This is completely out of control.

**Scott**

"Should we go over there?" I asked. Nobody answered. I think nobody listened. They all seem to be in trance. They just stare.


	17. Wen freaks out

**Olivia**

"Who are these people?" I asked my dad as we walked to his car.

"They helped me to escape and also broke out. We're kind of friends. They are nice, in their own special ways." He answered without looking at me. Charlie followed us without saying a single word. I totally forgot about the other being somewhere nearby as we got into one of the cars.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"To the house were we are staying." The man who drove our car said.

"We can't stay long." I said sadly to my dad. "We have appointments and band stuff tomorrow morning."

"I'll bring you home then." He said and told the driver the same thing. Our car stopped.

"Where is your hotel?" Dad asked. Charlie told him the address and the car started rolling down the street again.

While driving down some dark and empty streets, I thought about how I'm going to explain all this to Mo, Stella, Scott and Wen. But the good thing is, there are no secrets, no lies and no threats anymore. I looked at Charlie who calmly looked out of the car window. I nudged him carefully.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"The better question is, are you ok?" He asked back.

"Yeah, sure. Why shouldn't I?"

"A lot has happened today and I just want to make sure that you are fine." He smiled weakly at me. Sure these things don't seem quite real but it's a lot to get into his head too. I carefully took his hand.

"Charlie, you are an awesome friend – do you know that?" His smile grew bigger instantly. After a short time I sighed sadly.

"What is bothering you, Olivia?" Charlie asked.

"How am I going to tell the others? They have seen what happened and they probably think we are crazy."

"... And Stella probably thinks that we have a double life." He laughed softly and then continued seriously. "They are your friends and they will understand. I'm sure of that."

"What if they get angry?"

"They won't. Well, maybe they are confused and get angry in the beginning but as soon as you have explained this mess, it will be fine."

"You sure?"

"Totally."

After another ten minutes of driving through streets and places I have never been before, we arrived at our hotel. Dad said he wanted to meet me and the rest of the band tomorrow in the closest park. I hugged him one last time and Charlie and I went to our room. I let myself fall onto our big couch as Charlie closed the door behind him.

"It's already pretty late and I believe the others aren't coming in at least an hour. Go to bed. Explain it all tomorrow."

"Thanks Charlie." I stood up and kissed him softly on his cheek. "And good night."

"Sleep well and don't think about it too much." He softly said and both of us disappeared in our rooms. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**Wen**

After we got into the hotel and saw that Charlie and Olivia were there, sleeping, we decided to also go to bed. As I laid in my bed, I stared at the wall. I wasn't sure what to believe and I wasn't sure if I was just dreaming and it would all be gone when I wake up. I was angry, that's for sure. And all my anger was creeping up in me as I thought more and more about what I saw earlier. Automatically, I sat up straight in my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to calm me while looking around. And there he laid in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He knew something I didn't and he held her hand. The hand of MY girlfriend. Who does he think he is? My fists clenched and my heart was beating faster. I stood up and walked over to his bed. He was still asleep, snoring quietly. Was I overreacting? Again, I ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted answers, now. But was it worth it? I don't know. I just know that I was angry, I was jealous and I just couldn't wait. I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him until he was awake.

"Wen! What the hell is going on?!" He shouted quietly.

"You better tell me what is going on!" I shouted back but louder. Scott woke up.

"Guys! Calm down!" He shouted too.

"I want to know what is going on!" I looked at Charlie. My fist still clenching together.

"Wen, it's really not what you think."

"I just want answers and no excuses!" Charlie was about to speak when the door opened and Stella walked in, more than angry.

"What do you guys do? It's 2 am and I want to sleep!" Behind her I could see Mo and Olivia.

"Wen is going crazy..." Scott suddenly said

"I AM NOT GOING CRAZY!" I shouted at him.

"Wen, is everything alright?" Olivia asked me and took a step towards me.

"WHY SHOULD EVERYTHING BE ALRIGHT?!" I shouted at her. "You and Charlie have something going on and you're not telling us!"

"There is nothing going on between us!" Charlie said.

"Wen, we wanted to explain to all of you in the morning." She said trying to sound calm but also was getting angrier.

"Then why don't you explain it now since we are all awake!" She sighed.

"Could you please stop shouting?" She almost shouted at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wen, could you please calm down." Charlie who stood now next to me begged me.

"Don't tell me what I should do, you little liar!" I got really angry and pushed him away with both of my hands. He fell against the wall, landed on the ground and held his shoulder.

"WEN!" All of them shouted at me. Great. Now I was the bad guy. And I did nothing wrong. He is the one who kept a secret and lied to us.

"What did you do?!" Olivia shouted at me and knelt in front of Charlie. I stood there, watching it all. They all looked at me angrily. So I stormed out of our bed room, out of our hotel room and out of our hotel.


	18. Fate and Trust

**Stella**

What the hell is going on with that ginger? Well, his 'I'm a lover, not a fighter' – motto is past now. I've never seen him this angry before. But the bad boy doesn't fit him at all. Just had to say that.

„Charlie are you alright?" Olivia asked him. Charlie just nodded.

„Yeah. I'm ok. My shoulder hurts just a little." He paused. „Now go."

„What?" Olivia asked disbelieving.

„Go after him and explain it to him." Charlie smiled weakly.

„Are you sure?"

„Yes. Now go."

„Charlie is right. You should calm him and talk to him." Mo said. But Olivia still looked unsure.

„Olivia, go before I'll kick you out." I said laughing slightly. She gave us a reassuring smile and walked out of the door. Mo sighed.

„Well, that was one interesting day." She said. „Now you have to explain."

„Could someone please get some ice before I start? My shoulder really hurts... I never thought that red-headed guy could be so strong." He said laughing in pain. Something about that boy was adorable... but I just didn't know what. Nope.

**Wen**

I am so sorry. I really am sorry. I was angry and couldn't control myself. I didn't mean to hurt Charlie. It was my fault, it was all my fault. I'm sure there is more to the story. And he sure didn't mean to do what he did. There sure also was a damn good reason. But I'm too in love to think straight about those things.

As I walked around the city with no particular direction, I started thinking about all this. The cold air was quite good and my mind felt free again. No pressure. I had no idea where I was going but the sidewalk had its way for me. After a while walking I found myself in an area with lots of restaurants, cafés and bars. I somehow thought that people would recognize me but most of them were too busy to even look at me and the people who did just looked at me for a second as a figure who just walked by. I enjoyed it. It's hard to be recognized everywhere. I don't say I don't like it. Our fans are the best. But it's not like you can go anywhere you want. Paparazzi and fans are everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. Scott told us they followed him into the bathroom at school and he had to get Brenigan before he could use the bathroom. Not nice at all.

After the street had ended I found myself in a park. In the middle was a lake and around it a path so I decided to follow it. Fate would have its way for me.

"Wen!" I heard a voice shout my name and I recognized it immediately. But I didn't stop walking. "Wen, could you please stop and look at me?" As I kept walking on I suddenly felt a hand grab mine and turning me around.

"What?" I asked angry, almost shouted at her.

"I want to explain this to you so could you please just listen?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you mean too much to me to let you go that easily." Tears were rolling down her faces but I ignored them as good as I could. "Just listen." She whispered.

"So you can tell me another lie?"

"I know it was wrong to lie. But if you let me explain you will understand. Believe me."

And then she said what she had to say. She explained what had to be explained. But still, even it it all made sense, I didn't know if I can trust her again. So I made a decision.

"I think that maybe" I paused looking away and avoiding her gaze as I continued talking. "Maybe this won't work out the way we thought it would." I sighed. "Maybe it's better to have a break for now. You know, sort things out."

"Wen..." She whispered.

"I believe it's the best for now." I turned around ready to walk off.

"Can't we just talk about it for a second?"

"I think it's enough said." I started walking.

"Don't leave, please." I heard her sobbing as she tried to change my mind. I stopped but didn't turn around.

"I know I could have told you. I know I made a mistake. But doesn't everybody make mistakes sometimes? I know what I did wrong and I regret it. But why do you just give up? Give up on us that easily? Aren't we worth it to work it out, here and now? Does it mean nothing to you?"

"I love you, I still do. Nothing can change that. But I'm not sure if I can trust you." I said turning around for a second and then walking off, again with no particular direction.


	19. Maybe That's The Reason

**No One**

"Wen and Olivia broke up!"

"Olivia's dad broke out of prison!"

"Charlie seen in the hospital!"

A face appeared on the screen, it was Moxie.

"Well, well, well... what a crazy week it has been for Lemonade Mouth. I have to confess that I was speechless reading those headlines." She pointed at a screen next to her. "But, let us start at the beginning... Olivia's father – who knew he was still alive – broke out of prison where he got in as Olivia was only a child. Oh man. That girl has a life I'm sorry for. But more of the story... We haven't got details of how he broke out and where he is at the moment but a lot of people assume he is going to search Olivia who is on tour with Lemonade Mouth." Moxie sighed. "But tour doesn't seem to be as great as they thought it would. Well, their concerts are sold out but there seem to be some complications and fights between the band members." The screen next to her was now showing pictures paparazzi took while following Lemonade Mouth. "According to our sources, there was a big fight between Wen and Charlie, also including violence. And after that fight Charlie, Scott, Stella and Mo were seen heading off to a hospital with Charlie holding his shoulder in pain. I really don't know what I can say about that so let us move on to the biggest and most shocking surprise. But first a short break."

"And we're out! Back in three minutes, people!" A guy screamed and Moxie sighed.

"I'm sorry for these kids. They were different, you know. Not just like any other band out there. They have something that nobody else has. I hope they get through that and solve their problems. They can make history if they want." Moxie took a sip from a water bottle while she talked to one of her assistants.

"Back in 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 ..."

"Hey everybody. I'm your host Moxie and this is the Music Scene. So before the break I talked about Lemonade Mouth and their issues. So let us continue. Well, I almost fainted as I read that Wen and Olivia broke up. I think no one had expected that to happen. I didn't. According to our sources, Wen broke it off and left Olivia." On the screen next to her pictures of Wen and Olivia were shown when everything was alright. "Weren't they our explanation of real and true love? The innocent couple. Didn't they show us what love was about?" Moxie sighed. "If anyone from Lemonade Mouth is watching this, I just want to wish you all good luck. I and all of your fans hope that you solve all your problems and become the band you once were. And especially I, hope that this isn't the last time we hear from you." Moxie looked like she was about to cry. "Well, that was it from me for now. For more news go to our website and I hope you have a nice day. Bye!"

"We're out! Great show, Moxie!"

**Stella**

I turned off the TV after watching The Music Scene and some other shows where they were always talking about. How did they even find out about all these things? Stupid paparazzi. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I really do. The next time one of them follows me I will punch him in the face if he doesn't leave me alone. And destroy his camera so he can't take pictures of me. Stupid reporters. Stupid paparazzi. AND STUPID WEN! What did he do? It happened two days ago but Olivia still hasn't left the girls room, crying her eyes out. And this bastard acts like everything is normal, like nothing has happened. We haven't met Olivia's dad yet. The cops are in front of our hotel room waiting for him to come. And they even follow us. Poor Olivia. A girl with a broken heart who isn't allowed to see her dad and can't see her grandma because she is thousands of miles away. And she has to live in a hotel room with the boy who just had ended their relationship. Could her life be worse? Probably yes. But we have to stay as positive as we can right now.

"Hey Olivia." I say softly walking slowly into the girls room.

"Leave me alone." She mumbles into the tons of pillow under her face with the tons of blanket over her, curled up to a ball. I sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed.

"You have to eat something. You haven't eaten in two days now. And we are worried."

"I'm not hungry." It's like she had a mental breakdown or something. She doesn't leave the room. She doesn't leave her bed. She won't eat and barely drinks something. How can she even be alive?

"We are making a movie night tonight, do you want to join us?" I already knew the answer but there still was hope in me.

"No." Oh, I forgot to mention that she also barely talks.

"Oh, come on. You haven't left the room in two days now!"

"I just don't feel like it." She mumbles again.

"You're acting like a child." I said and stood up ready to leave. But suddenly she sat up straight and almost shouted at me but hadn't got enough strength to.

"How should I act in your eyes, Stella? I can't look him in the eye without starting to cry. I don't know what to do. I miss him... And he just acts like it all meant nothing." Stella noticed her red and puffy eyes. And also her very red nose. She must have been crying the whole time and her voice was dry. She sure was about to lose it if she would continue to shout like that. "Nothing but worthless shit." Tears formed in her eyes again and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. She let herself fall back onto the bed and into her comfortable combination of tons of pillows and blankets. "Just go, Stella. I want to be alone." Olivia said after a while and turned her head into one of the pillows. Stella could hear her sobbing and instantly felt sorry for her best friend. But for now, there was nothing Stella Yamada could have done to make it all better.

**Mo**

"Mo, just leave. You won't and can't change my decision." Wen said, not even looking me in the eye. I was standing in the boys room, in front of Wen's bed where he was laying in with his laptop on his lap. I tried to talk to him about the break up. I even asked why he did what he did but his answers didn't really make sense to me. Was he searching for a reason to get rid off Olivia? But they were in love, right? This is all so confusing. I'm so sorry for Olivia.

"You are an asshole, you know that?" I said angry and stormed out off the room. Ugh. That boy is just an idiot.

"Hey Mo. Why so angry?" Scott asked as I plopped down next to him onto the couch.

"Wen is making me crazy." I sighed.

"About Olivia?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, I tried talking to him about it too. But he is too stubborn. You won't change anything. And isn't it his decision to decide who he wants to be with?"

"Well, yeah. But he hadn't even a good reason."

"Isn't trust the basis of a good relationship?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Says you."

"I know it was wrong what I did and I regret what I did but you trust me now, don't you?" I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

"But they are perfect for each other. They seemed like a perfect couple."

"Maybe that's the reason." I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"The pressure. Just like you said it. Everyone wanted them as the perfect couple, the true meaning of love. And they were judged hard in the press. Everyone had their own opinion on how they should handle their relationship. You know how Ms. Reznick said to not read what they write about us?"

"Yeah sure. She does that like three times a day."

"Well, Wen read all of that shit."

"That explains a lot." I mumbled.

"You can't expect them to be how you want them to be. It's their relationship not ours. They do what they think is right for them. But Wen took it all too serious."

"So you are saying that he is scared of what people will think of them?"

"Now you get there." Scott said smiling down to me.

"Since you are the specialist about Wen, what do you think we should do then?" I said grinning.

"Well, give him some time and make sure he understands that his relationship his just between him and Olivia. Who cares what other people think! They should get a life and leave them alone!"

"Wow. You sometimes still surprise me." I said more to myself.


	20. Author's Note

Hey,

I'm sorry that I can't update for four days now. I tried to update today but I couldn't finish the next chapter.

Just for you to know, I'm going on a trip to visit some family in Bavaria and I probably won't have internet there. So don't worry because I will come back in four days and then I will update for sure.

~JustMeWritingStuff


	21. After All I Love Her

**(Still) Mo**

"MO!" Stella yelled as she ran into the living room of our hotel. I lifted my head up from Scott's shoulder and quietly sighed to myself without Stella hearing it. Not more drama, please. We're still not in a movie or some teen series. Just six teenager going on tour and having some fun with their band.

"What is it Stella?"

"She wants to leave." Stella put her hands on her hips, looking quiet angry.

"Wait, who?" I asked confused.

"Olivia. She wants to go back home. Could you please tell her that she can't!"

"First of all, you should calm down. And then, I go talk to her." I sighed and stood up.

"We are on tour. She can't go now. Oh, by the way... We have to pack our things, we are heading off to an other city this evening." So back in the tour bus where they have to see each other. Oh god. We also have to perform and practice. I hope this will all be worked out until then.

"I'm just going home for the weekend, visiting gram. That's all. I haven't seen her since tour started." She said while packing some of her clothes into her bag. "Ms. Reznick knows about this. She said that I can go. I will be back Monday morning."

"Well, that's good." I looked at her bag and around the room. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Could you please tell Stella to first let people finish their sentences before storming off?" She asked smiling weakly as I nodded.

"Hey. I see someone's in a good mood." Scott said as he stepped into the room.

"Hey Scott." She greeted a bit too happy.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked but she just shrugged. "So is everything alright?" He then asked.

"I guess."

"You know you can talk to us, any of us." I said to her.

**Charlie**

Stella, Mo, Scott and I were sitting in the living room after Olivia had left. We weren't in a good mood, you could tell. And it didn't get better as Wen got into the room looking as happy as never... What an - No, he is not worth it.

"Hey guys. So what's on TV tonight?" No one of us had the nerve to answer him. "Why so quiet?" He wondered but we still gave him the silent treatment. "Wow... not so enthusiastic." He said joking but we didn't dare to look at him. He started looking around the room and as he noticed that someone was gone he suddenly asked: "Where's Olivia?"

"Gone." Stella said cold.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"She flew home." Mo answered also cold as ice.

"But she comes back, right?" He sounded almost desperate. But that was possibly just my imagination.

"Why do you even care?" Stella snapped at him.

"Because after all I love her." He shouted at her and then whispered softly: "If that's what you want to hear." After looking at all of us once more, Wen turned around and left the hotel room.

**Olivia**

I started crying as I saw Gram waiting for me at the airport and hugged her tight. It's so good to see her after such a long time. I really missed her, a lot. She's the only thing I have to miss.

"I love you, Gram." I whispered.

"I love you too, my dear." She responded and rubbed my back gently. As we pulled apart I could see that she also had tears rolling down her face along her big smile. "You sure have a lot to talk about, so let's take you home first, darling." She said half smiling.


	22. You will be fine, I promise

**(Still) Olivia**

"So, it is true what the news lady said?" Gram asked me disbelieving as she sat down after cooking spaghetti for us. I just nodded looking down at my food and sighed. "Oh, Olivia. I'm so sorry." She paused and looked at me. "What happened?" She asked so softly with that voice she always used when I was sad. Tears began to form and slowly rolled down my cheeks while I tried to wipe them away quickly. "Gram... I-" I started. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. Whenever you are ready to talk about it I'll be there to listen." And then she hugged me. "You will be fine. I promise." She whispered. "Thank you."

**Charlie**

_To Wen: 'She will be coming back Monday morning.'_

I pressed the send button and sighed. One hour ago Wen left and he hasn't come back yet and we don't know where he is or what he is doing. Who knows if he is still alive? Ok. That was too dramatic. I think I hang too much out with the girls. I need a boy night. And I think Wen could need one too. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. A text from Wen. Yes, a good sign.

_From Wen: 'Thank you.'_

"Hey Scott. What do you think of a boy night?" I asked Scott as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yes! I'm in. I can't stand more shopping."

**Stella**

"Good morning, girls. Time to wake up!" I heard Ms. Reznick voice shouting our names but I hoped it was still a dream. I groaned and turned my head into my pillow. "We have a lot of work to get done." With that she opened the curtains. Oh god. I think I'm blind. Too bright. The light. My eyes hurt.

"Ten minutes. Just ten minutes." I begged mumbling. Ms. Reznick sighed and I'm sure she put her hands on her hips.

"Stella Yamada." Oh no. The full name. "If you are not in a cab to rehearsals in twenty minutes, you are going to have a big problem with me." And then she turned around and left the room. I sighed into my pillow and stood up.

"Stella, you are such a grumpy person in the morning..." Mo said smiling and went into the bathroom.

"NO! Not the bathroom." I hammered against the door but it was useless. "Great. Now I have to wait and Ms. Reznick will be more than angry..." I said to myself.

"Seriously guys... How can we practice without Olivia?" I asked the group as we got into our cab.

"We just do an instrumental version." Scott suggested.

"Why do we even have to practice? All of us know the songs by heart. We could perform blind if we had to."

"Then why don't we try that and make the best out of the day?" Charlie looked at all of us. A smirk on his face from his brilliant idea.

"Challenge accepted."


	23. Something Had Happened

**Olivia**

The days flew by way too fast. I had to say goodbye to Gram but my hello wasn't too long ago. I think I'm already missing her.

"_I'll call you. I promise. I will call you when I'm there."_

"_Don't worry about it, darling."_

"_I'm going to miss you."_

"_I will miss you too. Now go, you have to catch a plane." I hugged her tight and long and wasn't ready to leave. But I had a concert to be at._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too, Olivia."_

It was one am in the morning and I was sitting in a plane with nothing to do. I ended up looking through my phone. Pictures of the band, of me and Wen. To be honest, I teared up a little locking at them. But I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Suddenly somebody interrupted my thoughts.

"Excuse me." I looked around and found a girl across the corridor between our seats looking at me with big eyes. "Aren't you Olivia White, from Lemonade Mouth?" She asked shyly. I remember when I was so shy. And still am.

"Yes, I am." I smiled my best smile at her. She was so cute. Not older than nine or ten years.

"Could I have an autograph?" In her hands she held a pen and a sweet little scrapbook. I took it still smiling at her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lea."

"That's a beautiful name." I saw a blush creeping up her cheeks. Just like me when I was little, blushing at any little compliment. Like it wasn't true. Like it was a lie.

"Thank you." She whispered very quietly.

"So are you interested in music or anything else?" I asked trying to get to know her better.

"I'm learning how to play guitar and piano."

"That's great. Do you want to be famous someday?" I quietly smiled to myself as she shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't like so many people watching me."

"Same here." I said laughing a bit.

"Really?" She asked a bit shocked. Sure, how could you believe me that when I am singing in front of crowds of thousands of people.

"Yes. But you shouldn't let a fear hold you back from what you love."

"How did you get over it?"

"I guess you just have to go with it. Make small steps. And always thank the people who believe in you." I smiled at her one last time before I started writing in her scrapbook.

_Dear Lea,_

_Don't let a fear hold you back from what you love and make your dreams come true. _

_Always stay positive and I know you are brave enough to do whatever you want to do._

_Olivia White_

I then gave it back to her.

"Thank you." She said smiling widely.

"You're welcome. So what are you doing on a plane?" I asked trying to continue our conversation. I like talking to fans and of course if I can relate to them.

"I am going to visit my mom. The last time I have seen her was I think five and a half month ago."

"Wait. Why that?"

"I live with my dad. My mom left him after I was born. She didn't want children. She felt too young."

"And you aren't mad at her?"

"No. My dad told me that it isn't my fault. She wasn't ready to be a mother. But he said it was ok for him if I wanted to meet her. Everyone should get a second chance. And now she is a great mom."

"Wow. You are one smart little girl." I was impressed.

**Wen**

We were all together on our way to the airport to get Olivia. I wasn't sure why I decided to go with them. Did I miss her that much? Sure. I often found myself with my cellphone in one hand, the thumb scrolling down my contacts until Olivia's name appeared. Just a reflex, I guessed. I didn't call her. And she didn't call me. Was this good or bad? I wasn't sure. One part of me wanted her back, like as fast as possible. But the other part shouted at me. _Liar. She doesn't trust you. You don't trust her anymore too. She won't tell you her secrets. Liar. Just a liar. Nothing more than a liar._

When we arrived at the airport we just stood there awkwardly. People didn't recognize us. Too busy catching their planes. Too busy getting out of here. And I was too busy with thinking to notice that there she came. No smile. No waving. No nothing.

The others greeted her nicely and she returned a smile. But it was fake. I knew that. All of them hugged her. And I just stood there. I couldn't hug her. She wouldn't want it. And I wouldn't want it too, well one part of me.

"So how was visiting your gram?" Mo asked smiling at her.

Something had happened while she visited her gram. She acted differently, I noticed. Her head often turned around and her eyes nervously scanned the people and the place. As she locked eyes with me and was sure to be caught, she turned away again and asked Mo if they just could go back to our hotel or wherever we were staying.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. And just for you to know, we have a little extra rehearsal after you unpacked your bag. You know, just to be sure that you know all the steps."

"What a luck you had, Olivia." Charlie said joking. "We had to practice without you the whole weekend. It was just not the same. You were totally missing. I'm glad you are back." He said smiling at her and gave her a small side hug. A small smile grew on her face. But it was gone as fast as it came.


	24. Maybe You Shouldn't Come Back

**No one**

Over the next few days Wen kept quiet about the strange behavior of their blonde lead singer. He didn't know what it has to mean and wasn't sure if he could just ask her if something happened back home. But the circumstances considering their relationship held him back. They weren't a couple anymore, that was sure. But were they friends at least? Probably not.

Olivia by the way had noticed the change in Wen. He found him watching her more often than before. But it seemed as if he was studying her. Olivia was sure that Wen had a suspicion. Well, she wouldn't let him know what happened. It was embarrassing, humiliating and mortifying. No one could ever know about this. Never.

**Wen**

Back on the road. Where else?

For now I didn't know what to do. Stella and Charlie were playing video games and Mo and Scott watched a movie. I just don't feel like fitting in there at the moment. They are all mad at me, that's for sure. I sighed and made my way over to our little studio. Maybe I could write some stuff down. My head just too full. Just in the moment as I wanted to open the door, I heard something...

"_See you calling again  
I don't wanna pick up, no oh  
I been laying in bed  
Probably thinking too much, oh oh  
Sorry I'm not sorry for the times  
I don't reply, you know the reason why_

Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby  
Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh  
Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me

Trying not to forget, should be easier than this oh oh  
And all the birthdays you've missed  
I was only a kid oh oh  
Sorry I'm not sorry for the times  
I don't reply, you know the reason why

Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby  
Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh  
Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
To me

Sorry I'm not sorry for the times

Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby  
Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh  
Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me"

Tears were forming in my eyes as she ended her song. It was beautiful. And I'm sure she didn't want anybody to hear. Maybe this is about what happened back home. I was leaning against the door. My hand on the door knob ready to open it as soon as I found the courage to. Should I just go in and ask her? Would she talk to me? I could hear sobs from inside the room.

Ugh. Where the hell hid my feeling for friends?! She needs somebody to listen to her right now. And the others don't seem to notice anything. So it's my job. Just forget about all the fights and open that door. She is crying. It must be really serious. Come on, Wen. Don't be such a wimp. Ok. I'll do it.

My heart crashed on the ground as I saw Olivia sitting on the ground in front of the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms safely around them, crying her eyes out. A mess of crumbled papers and notes laid all over the floor around her. Some of them were torn into a thousand pieces. And she was sitting in the middle of the chaos, called her life.

"Hey, Olivia. Are you alright?" _Stupid question, Wen. She's crying. _Olivia's head shot up and she looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were rolling down her face. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. She looked like a mess. Her makeup was smudged and she hid her face with some strands of her hair, the rest was in a loose ponytail.

"Do I look alright?!" She answered just as I thought. I sighed as she rested her head in her hands and sat down next to her on the ground.

"Tell me what happened." I whispered softly.

"Go away." She said with a loud and angry voice.

"No. I won't."

"Just go."

"Not until you tell me what happened back home." My voice also got louder but I tried to stay obstinately.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted first but then she broke down crying and desperately whispered: "Please... Wen. Please, leave me alone. You won't understand... please."

**Song by Demi Lovato – Shouldn't come back**


End file.
